Snart and Shirp's Romance Story
by kawaiinoodleuwu
Summary: Alucard, now going by the name Snart, meets someone who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1- The First Meeting

It was a bright clear day, a could day to wake up to, and luckily someone would be waking up to that morning. Shiro Kazukaki, one of the head researchers at the Magical Girl Studios Organization, woke up that saturday morning. He had no work on Sundays or Saturdays so he had the day to himself. He got up and got dresses in his usual lavender button up shirt with a light yellow tie and brown pants with black shoes. A lot of people thought he was weird for wearing such a non-casual thing everyday, but he liked it, he liked to feel professional. He walked through the busy streets, rushing to get to his favorite cafe right as it opens, not only because it's very crowded, but because there is nothing better than the taste of fresh hot coffee. As he was rushing he wasn't paying attention to the road in front of him, he knew how to get there by memory because he goes there every weekend days, he was looking downward, reading the newspaper because we would be too busy looking at other things while drinking his coffee. But he was running fast and eventually ran right into someone! He fell back and hit the road and all the papers he was holding flew everywhere. He looked up and saw a tall man with a big hat staring down at him. The man told him to get up and out of his way, but he just couldn't, he was to busy staring at his handsome face. He eventually decided to get up and slowly collected his papers, when he turned around he said sorry. The man pushed him aside and walked on. Shiro was upset, he wanted to talk to him more, so he chased after him, completely missing the opportunity to get fresh coffee and eventually shouted stop.

"What do you want" the man said sort of angrily as he turned around.

Shiro stood still. What did he want? He wasn't sure, he just felt love at first sight.

"I- I think you're cool," Shiro shyly said "a-and I would like to get to know you."

"Why would you want to get to know me" He said curiously

Shiro knew he probably had to be honest, any excuse wouldn't work. So he gathered up all the courage he could and shouted

"BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE YOU" Shiro softly blushed after saying that, how embarrassing!

"Fine then. My name is Alucard. What is yours" he said very plainly

"uh-uh-uh. m-my name is S-shiro Kazukaki. i-it's nice to m-meet you." Shiro said down next to him on a short brick wall.

"Your name is strange. Is there anything else I can call you?"

Alucard sighed

"There is one other name I have been called"

"Oh, and what is that?" Shiro said curiously as he leaned over to look at his face.

"Snart."

Shiro was amazed. That name was so beautiful and sweet, it had so much meaning behind it, relating to that gorgeous painting of baby Jesus, our lord and savior according to one religion.

"That name is so beautiful," Shiro responded "Hey i'm thirsty let's go somewhere to get a drink"

The two got up and went to McDonalds and got two sodas.

"I never heard your name when you said it back there, it was too loud, tell me it again" Snart asked.

"oh ok then. My name is- shIRP" Shiro was in the middle of saying his name when he got cut off by a big burp.

"Shirp huh, I like it. It's got a nice ring to it"

Shiro blushed a bright red, if he liked the name Shirp, then that would be his name from now on. Snart and Shirp, that sounded good together. They eventually ordered hamburgers and talked while eating, they eventually became closer and closer.

This was the start of something magical.


	2. Chapter 2- They Meet Again

Shirp was sitting in a chair at the coffee place i mentioned in chapter one. he was drinking hot coffee and eating a piece of cholite cake. he was thinking about snart. he could not believe the feeelings he was having over snart. he made his kokoro go doki doki.

"oh snart" he thought to himelf. he wondered when he would se snart again. they never told ech other there phone numbers or anyhtng like that. maybe they would never see each other again and it was just a special moment that he would never fotget. he finished up his coffee and his cake and decided to go home to read because he bought a hole bunch of books at the book store they have sales often.

he eventually was home and sat in his chair and pulled up a book he got. it was nothing special. just a book titled "Cardcaptor Sakura" and so that means that is was a manga comic. he thought of snart as he read it. he read it. he heard a knocking at the door. it scared him. he ran out of his chair which means he dropped the book on the ground cause he didnt bring it with him uwu. but as he ran towards the door he eventually got there and opened it. standing in the doorway was...

SNART

Shirp almost feel backwards but its good he didnt or else he wouldve been embarrsed in front of snart.

"w-w-what are you doing here!?" Shirp questioned. he never told snart where he lived, how could he've found him?! shirp sort of gasped and I dont know what or how to describe this sound he makes because it was made out of shock and he covers his mouth. he just sounded rude possibly yelling that at snart. snart would never forgive him. oh no is he going to kill him. he just want to sepnd time with snart he loves snart he cant die alone he just wants to be with snart he loves him.

"SNART IM SO SORRY THAT SOUNDED RUDE DONT KILL ME I JUST I DONT KNOW OK DONT DO IT" shirp screamed out loud. he made that noise again! he sounded rude again! oh no oh no he thought he couldnt sound rude to his dear snart-kun. oh no would i tbe okay to call him that he was so scared he almost started crying.

to snart he looked weird. just standing there crying to himself over saying something dumb. snart looked down at shirp because at this point he was on the floor and he also is taller than him so that makes sense you understand what im saying uwu.

"shirp get up" he said i dont know how he said it but he did.

Shirp looked up and snart. he looked concerned. that send doki dokis in his heart. or a way for people to understnad. he gave him butterflies.

shirp got up and hugged snart. he wasnt sure if that was a good idea. but he loved snart so much. he wanted to make sure that he knew that. snart knew that.

"SNART!" shirp screamed as he hugged tighter

"what is it" snart said kinda happily. he loved shirp as well and wasnt sure if shirp knew that. shirp knew that.

"SNART I LOVE YOU" shirp finally admitted. he loved him so much his kokoro couldnt contain it anymore

Snart blushed a lot. the first words that came to his mind were "snart is heart" a phrase he heard once but hated it so much he cried a lot. but now he loved hearing it while thinking of shirp.

"shirp..." snart siad

"what is it snart-kun.. URGEURGB" snart freaked out "can I call you that?"

"I love you too shirp-san. and yes. you can call me that.

"s-hirp san!" that thought raced through shirp's mind. snart loved him as well, AND gave him an honorfic. they truly were in lvoe together.

"Snart-kun. I dont want us to ever be apart. ever everEVER" shirp said

"oh ok" snart said

they both sat down and started watching their favorite anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica"

"this show is very moe" snart said as he looked at shirp "just like you"

"OH MY GOD" shirp though. he though he was moe! he was about to freak out with doki dokis (or butterflies) when snart said something.

"Shirp-san... there is something you should know..." Snart said

Shirp just sat there listening, but he was worried, what if it was something terrible and sad and awful and terrible and did I mentioned sad. what would he do then. but he listened and looked listneed.

"...My cousin is coming to visit tomorrow, she probably is going to want to visit. can she come stay here" snart asked

"yes of course!" shirp said "but I only have one guest room. I guess that means we have to share a bed" Shirp looked at snart

"oh ok thats ok" snart said. and they both continued watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica


	3. Chapter 3- Guests

Shirp was sitting in his reading chair, reading another manga of his "Tokyo Mew Mew". Snart was brushing his hair because he knew his cousin would be here any minute now. Shirp was reading, Snart was brushing. but, there was a doorbeel ring

"huh, I dont have a doorbell" Shirp thought to himself. But he got up and just as he was about to reach the doorhandle Snart stopped him

"It's probably my cousin, let me answer the door" he said

Shirp thought that was a good idea and went to the kitchen to get drinks for the three of them.

Snart opened the door and not only saw his cousin, Reicheru Ketsuekineko-Oni (from reicheru ketsuekineko-oni's fanfic "Blood Raining Night") but two others with her, there was a busty girl with green hair and grey cat ears and a tail and someone he have met befor. beofore Snart could say anything the girl with green hair jumped through the doorway and into the living room where the doors were she did a little twirl.

"My name is Raku-Chan Nya~!" she said as she continued to spin around. Snart looked over at Reicheru with a questioning face as if to ask "who is she and what is she doing ehre" Reicheru just smiled and decided to answer out loud so everyone could here and understand.

"That's Raku-Chan like her introduced herself, she is my girlfriend. And that is Trash" Reicheru said as she pointed to Raku-Chan when she said the first part and to the cat boy on the left.

"Trash?" Snart questioned "I thought your name was Schrödinger." Snart continued the ask

"Oh yea but i'm going by Trash now" he responded

"TRASH? WHY TRASH?!" Snart yelled back

"oh you know its just quicker and easier" he said

"I think it suits him very well" Reicheru added.

"Well anyway I want you to meet Shirp" Snart also said

very covneitnly Shirp just now came around the corner witha plait with three glasses of lemonade on it. everybody likes lemonade. He overheard what Snart had said so he responded

"Oh. Hi. My name is Shiro Kazukaki. But please call me Shirp." Shirp said kinda shyly but not really cause he isnt shy to people except snart

"Nya! are those lemonades for us Nya~?!" Raku-Chan questioned. after all, there were 3 glasses, but it was meant only for Snart, Shirp, and Reicheru.

Shirp eventually gave in "Yes. Each of you take one"

Raku-Chan grabbed one very happily, Reicheru grabbed one very cooly, and Trash just grabbed it like a normal person.

Shirp stared at Snart to tell him that he knew that was right thing to do without saying anything because that might get awkward and you dont do that in front of guests.

"OIISHIII" Raku-Chan shouted "Could you make us some more Lemonade, Nya~?" Raku-Chan asked. Shirp thought she was really annoying but Snart was used to people like that.

Shirp wanted to sigh but didnt because that would be rude and went off to get three more drinks. that way Raku-Chan could have another and him and Snart could finally have some. Shirp came around the corner from the kitchen and found out Reicheru and Trash wanted a second glass too. Shirp started to think they were playing a joke but had to be a nice host so he gave them te drinks again, staring at snart once more.

"So, where are we staying? this is a new place i've never been before so I need to know" Reicheru said kind of sassily.

"oh, I'll show you to your room. Raku-Chan and Trash will have to decide who sleeps on the floor and who on the couch tho." Shirp responded

"Oh thats okay they can just sleep in the same bed as me." Reicheru responded.

Shirp thouhgt that was a bit wseird, but it was whatever. He led the three of them, each with their little bags to the guest room on the second floor. it was nice and I dont want to go into detail because this fic is about Snart and Shirp not bedrooms. The three of them but their stuff where they wanted and Shirp came back to the main room to talk to Snart.

"Snart-Kun, Reicheru is kinda sassy, and Raku-Chan is really annoying" he said

"What about Trash?" Snart asked

"Oh he's ok he's just there" Shirp said, he couldn't care less.

"Oh ok" Snart said. They looked at each other and suddenly Trash started sliding down the stairs singing some song called All Star by some band called Smash Mouth. It was really cool but Shirp thought it was annoying because he's never ehard it before.

"WHAT IS THAT SONG" Shirp screamed asking

"Oh you know its cool. you should listen to the whole thing. I played on repeat 10774 times on the ride hear." Trash added

"YOU NEED TO STOP PLAYING IT THEN" Shirp screamed "SNART MAKE HIM STOP" he said but he just then noticed that Snart was singing along and doing a little dance. he was getting jiggy.

Reicheru came into the room and sat next to Shirp.

"So, you're my cousin's boyfriend huh." she asked

Shirp blushed again and got the doki dokis, was that really their relationship? Shirp got the doki dokis again

"Well you need to make sure not to get on my nerves. I will blood bend you to pieces!" Reicheru snapped

"oh... okay.." Shirp was scared. Reicheru was just as crazy Snart was when he was still going by the name Alucard. I guess when you change your name you become a different person. Maybe thats why Snart is being nice to Trash, because when he first saw him arrive he seemed to be annoyed at him. Shirp looked around and saw Snart and Trash jamming out, Trash was playing the air guitar and Snart the air drums. Raku-Chan appeared and I dont know when she came downstairs but she started doing a cute dance. Reicheru just watched in entertainment and Shirp watched in confusion and a bit of fear.

It became night and they all went to sleep.

The next morning they all had breakfast and Snart asked to Reicheru

"So, how long are you visiting"

"Oh, you know, forever. we plan on moving in" Reicheru responded casually

Shirp spit out his orange juice all onto Trash

"w-WHAT! YOU CANT JUST STAY AT MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" Shirp screamed

"Oh, well, do we have your permission?" Reicheru asked with that sass again

"ugh. fine. stay as long as you want. do whatever you want to your new bedroom. I dont care." Shirp said very passive agressivly as he walked out the door

"where are you going nya~?" Raku-Chan asked

"work." Shirp said abruptly and slammed the door.

"well. I guess we'll all be staying" Reicheru said to Trash and Raku-Chan. Snart was walking around town.

Reicheru, Trash, and Raku-Chan all hung out and played video games, read manga, watched anime, and did all sorts of things all day waiting for the two of them to come back. Did Snart really go on walks that long? did Shirp really work that late hours? were they just staying out later than usual to avoid them?

Yea, that's probably it.


	4. Chapter 4- Trouble

Shirp and Snart eventually returned home, it was very late, like 1 am late. Reicheru, Raku-Chan, and Trash were all asleep in their room upstairs. It was quiet again. Neither of them were tired so they continued watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

The next morning everyone was awake and Reicheru treated everyone to breakfast at Dennys (Get it, because Denmark, Denny-Kun).

"These waffles are really good nya~!" Raku-Chan said as she ate plates and plates of waffles. Shirp thought it was weird to eat that much for someone as tiny as Raku-Chan. But everything else was normal. I don't know if you could call it normal, of the five of them he was the nonly normal one. A vampire, a vampire/cat demen, and two cat people. Shirp looked around at everyone in the restraunt. nothing seemed out of place and nobody was staring. I guess it was natural to see catpeople. Shirp thought about his work. and how hek eeps getting distracted from it cause of his relationship with Snart. he was trying to find magical girls. maybe these at people can help us. He fiound that as an excise to talk to them and try to get along. They all got up and decided to go to the movies and afterwards walk around and eat luncha nd then go one. the entire time Shirp forgot to bring up magical girls. he was mad.

When they got home Snart got a call. everyone went silent excpet Trash because he was silently singing a long to a song. they got him an mp3 player so they wouldnt have to hear his songs all day. Snart responded with generic things like "ok" "sounds good" "alright" and eventually "goodbye" as he hung up the phone.

"What was that call for" Reicheru asked

"It was work-related" Snart replied

"You have work?" Shirp asked. he never saw him talk about it. maybe he worked at night. or just hasnt in a while.

"Yes. My boss is coming to this town. she said she found something and needs to check it out" Snart replied again

"Oh ok. as long as she doesnt make that mucha bother im okay with this" Reicheru said. I guess this is her house now as well.

They all sat down and played super smash bros on the WiiU because all 5 of them could play at the same time. it was fun and each of them won a lot there wasnt just one person who won a lot so it was good with no fighting. Eventually there was a knock at the door. because Shirp had already died and the others were still fighting in the game he got up and answered it. it was... Saruya? She was someone he had ment in middle school and high school she had a crush on him and he didnt really like her but he thought she was cool so they are kind of friends.

"S-Saruya! What are you doing here?" Shirp asked.

"Oh! Shiro it's so good to see you again! and I'm here for work." Saruya responded

work? is she Snart's boss? that's be weird and it seems very unfitting. but Shirp needed to respond or else it would be weird and or awkward

"Good to see you as well! And i'm going by the name Shirp now." he responded

"Oh, Shirp? That's very unfitting. If you want I'll just call you Kazukaki. being its not similar to shiro?" Saruya added

"yeah thats fine I guess. what are you doing here exactly? I know you said work but what?" Shirp said

"Oh, I'm here to help my boss. she said she needs as much help as she can get. because what we're fighting is not only a vampire, but it' part demon!" Saruya mentioned

'vampire demon? huh that sounds like Reicheru. could they be after Reicheru? is that why she's here?' Shirp thought. but he needed a response to say to saruya

"wow. that sounds touch. come on in we can talk and you can meet the others" Shirp said as he leaned in ward for room for saruya to walk throguh

Reicheru turned around because she just won the game and was going to tell shirp. but instead she noticed Saruya

"who are you? what are you doing here? what do you wnat." Reicheru asked

"Oh im just here for work. I was told this house had something interesting so I came to check it out and I found out that Kazukaki lives her! my old friend." Saruya responded

"Oh. Just dont make yyourself at home. this house has no room for anymore guests" Reicheru said in that sassy tone again.

"Oh. Saruya, I see you're here. where is everyone else" Snart asked in a serious tone

"They're at a temporary office downtown. we need to go immediately. bring everyone. except the green haired one." Saruya said

"Nya~? why not me?" Raku-Chan asked cutely and cat-like.

"Because you're annoying" Saruya snapped.

Everyone just ignored that and got in the car with Saruya and they drove to the office. they now were at the office.

"Everyone you cans it here. except Snart and Shirp." Saruya said

"W-what?! why me/!" Shirp asked

"Because you're special" Saruya said flirtily and winked, guiding them to the main office while the else waited in the waiting room. Trash was listening to music and Reicheru thouht about Inuyasha.

"It's good to see you again, Alucard" said the woman in the chair by the desk

"Please, I'm going by the name Snart now." Snart responded. The woman in the chair behind the desk laughed quietly. I guess she found it funny.

"Shiro Kazukaki. It is good to meet you," the woman said. "My name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I see you've already met 'Snart' and Saruya"

"u-uh yes. and I've lately been called Shirp. so please call me that. Saruya actually was a close friend of mine years ago" Shirp said

Saruya stood up she was leaning agaisnt the wall right next to the door.

"Yes. Kazukaki and I already know each other. and he seems to have a special ability"

Shirp looked shcoked and shouted "WHAT SPECIAL ABILITY I'm just an average normal person." He said.

"Oh but you do, you can tell when a person has magical abilities. maybe thats why you joined the magical girl research group" Saruya said kinda cheerfuly idk

"I-I do? this is so weird and wiled. I guess thats how I knew that Reicheru was a vampire demon with out anything telling me." Shirp said.

"Oh? you happen to know someone who is vampire demon. they might be who we're looking for. where are they. i'd like to talk to them." Integra said.

"o-oh well she's right in the waiting roo, like place outside" Shirp said.

"Oh, I'll go get her!" Saruya said cheerfuly as she cheerfuly skipped out of the room.

Saruya came back with Reicheru.

"Integra-Sama, here's the girl Kazukaki was talking about!" Saruya said with glee

"What do you want. what am I even doing here" Reicheru said questionaly. "Alu- I mean Snart. Why am I in here. youre acting strange. you wouldnt hurt your dear cousin would you?"

Snart just stared at her with no emotion. it was creepy.

"What! really? Reicheru is Snart's cousin?! woah!" Saruya said

"Yes. I'm his cousin. now what am I even doing here!" Reicheru demanded

"I don't think you understand, Reicheru Ketsuekineko-Oni. We're here to kill you" Saruya said in a suddenly scary voice.

Reicheru looked around a bit worried. but then was determined. "You think you can kill me? I'm a vampire cat-demen. im too strong for you!" Reicheru said as she tried to blood blend some of them. It didnt work and reicheru realized none of her powers were working and she really would die if she wasnt careful. so she swore her revenge on Snart and the others and jumped out the window and ran away into the night.

"Huh that was wild, at least we got her taken care of!" Saruya said as she slowly moved closer to Integra. I guess she had a crush on here OwO

Shirp just stood there confused and he left back to the waiting room where Trash was quietly singing to this song called Bring Me to Life by some band called Evanescence. Shirp sat down next to him and he suddenly heard Trash scream

"WAKE ME UP. wake me up inside. CANT WAKE UP"

Shirp was scared and concerned. Snart eventually walked out of the room and said everything was taken care of that they can go home

"But what about Reicheru." Trash said as he looked up because he ws sitting down.

"It will be fine. youl lprobably see her again some day. shes like that." Snart said. and they all went home.

"WELCOME HOME MINNA-SAN! nya~" Raku-Chan said as she jumped and hugged Trash.

"Where is Rei-chan nya~?" she asked as well

"Oh, um well, Reicheru ran away and so now its just us four. snart said youll probably see her again thouh so its oaky." Shirp reasured her.

They all sat down and drank hot tea. would they really see reicheru again?


	5. Chapter 5- Hopeful Boyfriend

It was two days after the incident with Reicheru. The group had decided to go walking around town to chat and maybe buy a thing or two. as they wwere walking they heard laughing. it was very lourd but clearly wasnt very close. weird. the group continued walking on trying to ignore the laughter, when they heard screaming as well. it was like screaming of fear. it was like angey screaming. like shouting screaming. anyway it was following the laughter. now they got interested.

"We should totally go help the person screaming nya~" Raku-Chan said. they all thought that it would be a good idea in case it was anything bad, or maybe even Reicheru. They all ran out of one of the shopping alley ways and towards the main street. it was like main main street where cars were. it just was very open and people walked or rode their bikes there.

"AAAAAAAAAA COME BACK HERE YOU HOPE-INFESTED FREAK" a high-school aged girl screamed as she chased a boy with white hair and a long jacket who had... birds? he had birds on his arms, four on each arm. he managed to keep them there while running from the girl and laughing. it was very amusing to watch. they all stopped to see how long each of them could run before they got tired. They eventually got out of sight so the group ran around to follow them to watch. eventually the boy with white hair and a long jacket stopped and got tired. the girl caught up and yelled at him.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY CLASSMATES!" the girl shouted. the boy turned his head around slightly and laughed

"HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE" is all that came out of his mouth. he continued laughing.

at that point the girl noticed everyone and asked for their help.

"hey! can you come help me please!?" she shouted at the four of them. so naturally they all walked over to her.

"what's wrong with him?" Shirp asked the girl

"Oh I don't know. I was sitting on the front steps of my school eating lunch and he just runs a long with my classmates and teachers on his arms." she said.

"your classmates and teachers are...birds?" Shirp asked

"yes I know it sounds weird but it'll take too long to expelain please just make him stop" she said

"hey! that's not very nice. picking on a girl and her birdie boyfriends nya!" Raku-Chan screamed, she didnt really get angry alot, but this was important.

"b-birdie boyfriends?" the girl blushed "oh. um. you can just call be Hiyoko, it's better than being referred to as "girl" " she said

"okie-dokie!" Raku-Chan winked "BUT THE BIRDS DOWN NYA!"

the boy with white hair turned around and looked at them. he finally said something other than hope.

"I REALLY WANT KO" and then went strangely silent.

'I really want ko?' Shirp thought, what does that mean? does he know someone named Ko? is that his name? Shirp finally agreed to step up

"who are you" shirp asked. that wasnt much. but its best to start a conversation before yelling at each other

"my name is Komaeda Nagito," the boy finally said "and these birds are a sign of hope!"

Shirp was confused, birds a sign of hope? maybe its because they get along with a human that its hopeful? but they're birds. they dont do much but eat sleep and poop.

"these are just birds. they dont do much. why bother if they get taken or not" Snart said

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. THESE BIRDS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME" Hiyoko shouted

Snart and Shirp looked at each other and whispered to each other 'is she delusional?'

Raku-Chan walked forward

"I understand what you mean nya! animals are people too! let the birdies go nya!" raku-chan screamed

Hiyoko looked up at her. sure, she wasnt full human, but she was close enough and she understood how she felt.

Komaeda looked at them all. some of the birds looked at him with anger. and some of them looked at Hiyoko with fear.

Shirp finally agreed that Komaeda was insane and for Raku-Chan and Hiyoko's sake. and the birds I guess. they had to take town Komaeda.

Shirp and Trash looked at eacher and jumped in the air and kicked Komaeda. this made him fall over and gave the birds a chance to fly over to Hiyoko.

at that point it started raining.

Hiyoko and Raku-Chan helped the birds stay dry. Shirp and Trash stared at Komaeda who had fallen over on the ground. Snart watched.

"What's the point. of taking these birds just because they are "a symbol of hope" Snart asked

Komaeda looked up at them "it doesn't matter anymore. I already lost."

Shirp and Trash moved out of the way as Komaeda got up and ran off. Shirp went towards Raku-Chan, Hiyoko, and the birds. Trash went under a ledge to avoid the rain.

"why are these birds so important to you" Shirp asked Hiyoko.

Hiyoko looked down at the birds and then back up at Shirp.

"sure I mentioned they're my classmates and teachers but. they're like my family." she said

Shirp felt bad. does this mean her parents are dead? or maybe just abusive. either way he had to make sure she wasnt sad. that would be worng.

"are your parents bad? or...dead?" Shirp finally got the courage to ask.

"...My parents are dead..." Hiyoko said. when she said that she sounded sad, and one of the birds nuzzled close next to her.

"GASPU. THATS TERRIBLE NYA~" Raku-Chan siad in a more upbeat tone.

Shirp looked at the birds. they seemed to care about her. one of them didnt but thats whatever.

"Hiyoko. do you want to stay with us" Shirp said. he knew there would be no place for her to properly stya, but they could think of something. she deserved better than what she had "the birds can come too"

Hiyoko looked up and sort of smiled, the birds did too. "really? thats so kind of you"

Snart couldn't care less. and Trash was too busy listening to this song called Everytime We Touch by this band called Cascada.

Hiyoko stood up and Raku-Chan helped hold all the birds. she looked into the distance before they all walked home

'who was that Komaeda boy. and why was he so obsessed with hope. I hope we never see him again' Shirp and Hiyoko thought.

they probably would see him again thoguh


	6. Chapter 6- It all starts now

So Hiyoko and all her bird friends had moved into their home. the birds all slept in a dog bed that Raku-Chan went and bought. Hiyoko slept onto a little bed they made on the couch. Everyone was still asleep but Shirp was the first one awake. He went downstairs to get a cup of coffee when he saw someone else at the small table in the kitchen eating toast.

"GAH WHO AREYOU" Shirp screamed as he fell back, the refrigertor caught him. He looked at the...kid? he looked like high school student aged. how did he get in the house?

the boy stood up to apologize he was very embarased

"my name is Ryouta Kawara. Thank you for giving me a palce to stay!" he said as he bowed.

Shirp was confused. he never invited this kid here! but because of the screaming in the nearby kitchin Hiyoko woke up and ran in because she thought something bad had happen. she ran in and sw Shirp freaking out over Ryouta.

"WHAT'S WRONG. DID SOMEONE GET HURT." she asked worridly.

"y-yes! who is this kid i've never seen him or heard of him before!" shirp screamed. Ryouta just stood there awkwardly.

"oh. that's just Ryouta. you invited him to stay." Hiyoko responded

"nO. I DIDNT." Shirp screamed

Hiyoko laughed "oooh I understand. you didnt know that those birds over there," she said pointing to everyone else still sleeping in the dog bed next to the couch "can turn into a human form of themself. this is Ryouta, one of the birds you invited."

Shirp calmed down. at least it wasnt a completely random stranger.

"Well.. hello Ryouta. my name is-"

"Shiro Kazukaki but you like to be called Shirp I know Hiyoko told all of us about everyone last night so things wouldnt get confusiing" Ryouta said. he apologized afterwards tho because that sounded mean.

Shirp calmed down and the three of them had breakfast together and talked. Raku-Chan came downstairs

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN" Raku-Chan said as she stopped once she saw Ryouta.

"uh. who is this nya" she said very plainly.

"oh this is Ryouta, one of the birds you helped me rescue. all of them can become human at anytime they want" Hiyoko explained. she knew she would have to explain that to everybody.

"oh ok thats awesomenya!" Raku-Chan said.

Snart woke up next and Hiyoko explained everything. Hours passed and Trash still didnt wake up. Raku-Chan told them it would be a bad idea to wake him up. so they left him be. finally around 2pm Trash slid down the staircase rail again singing a song called Wrecking Ball by a singer called Miley Cyrus.

"oh hey who's this" Trash said in question. everybody was too busy staring at Trash because of the dramatic entrance he just explained and evently the other birds woke up and introduced themselves. they all got along great.

Snart and Shirp mentioned to everybody that they had to go do important things (it was a meeting about Reicheru) and that Hiyoko, Ryouta, and the other birds: Sakuya, Yuuya, Anghel, and Okosan had to go to school.

That left Trash, Raku-Chan, and the birds that dont go to school: Nageki, Shuu, and Kazuaki.

At the meeting Snart and Shirp were having with Integra, Saruya was there. They were talking about Reicheru and where she could've gone. There were many possibilities. The meeting was going on for a long time so they decided to take a break. Integra asked her butler Walter to go get drinks. He left the room to go get drinks. As he was walking down the main hallway of the business building he saw something outside through the window. 'its nothing he thought' as he went to get drinks he stopped by his room to get a jacket because it was cold. he looked at his collection of rainbow dash figurines and twilight sparkle posters. he loved them so much. but his true waifu was fluttershy. he was a hardcore brony. he had all sorts of MLP:FiM merchandise. he knew everything about the show and would die to meet his waifu fluttershy. he put on his jacket, which had a rainbow dash pin by the collar on it, and left to go get drinks in the kitchen. he was pouring water into cups and put them on a tray. when he left he saw the same thing out the window. except this time it was getting closer, and closer, and closer and oH GOD it was reicheru, she bursted in through one of the windows and blood bended all the blood out of Walter. she knew she would get her revenge on Snart. and it started with him. she ran towards the office building room but was stopped by someone. it was...

Komaeda?

"who are you? what do you want? can't you see i'm busy!" Reichery snapped at Komaeda.

"I'm here for us to team up. why simply go kill Snart and his friends when there are better ways to go about doing things like that. with more hope maybe? you are perfectly hopeful. so? what do you say." Komaeda asked

Reicheru looked suspicious of this hope freak. but she knew it would be a better way to make Snart pay. She walked forward and they shook hands in agreement. they walked out of the building.

"What's taking him so long?" Integra asked kinda mad.

"I'll go check it out Integra-Sama!" Saruya said as she ran out.

She came back no less than 5 seconds later with a scared look on her face.

"W-W-Walter is.. d-d-d-dDEAD" she finally screamed

everyone had a shocked look on their face

"how did he die?" shirp asked

"I don't know. there were no wounds. just blood everywhere!" She was freaking out.

"dang. Reicheru. she must've been here and blood bended him. this is bad. Reichery said she would have her revenge and I guess its starting now." Snart said

"Her revenge is starting..now?" Shirp thought. this could be bad. people could get hurt. he requested the meeting ended and that he could go home. it did.

He slammed open the door and saw everyone was there

"w-what about school?" Shirp asked and Snart slowly walked in behind him closing the door.

"school was cancelled because there's a supposed serial killer on the loose" Ryouta said. he turned around to look at Shirp and Snart to say it because they were all watching the news.

"Listen everyone. this killer is my cousin, Reicheru Ketsuekineko-Oni. and she is a vampire-cat demon who can blood bend. she swore revenge against me and it seems to be starting now. we need to be careful" Snart said

They all looked around at each other and Raku-Chan looked scared

"Don't worry Raku-Chan, Rei-Chan wouldn't hurt us." Trash reasured her.

It all started now.


	7. Chapter 7- Choices

Shirp looked at Snart. Snart looked at Trash. Trash looked at Raku-Chan. Raku-Chan looked at Hiyoko. Hiyoko looked at all the birds. They they would have to confront reicheru. Trash and Raku-Chan werent as scared because they knew Reicheru would never hurt them. They all talked aobut what to do. Snart and Shirp looked at each other withw orry. They didnt want anyone to get hurt. They wondered with Saruya would be able to help them. why else would she be there.

"We should go and try to find Rei-Chan nya~!" Raku-Chan said. she was being serious earlier but now is back to being playful and fun. They all agreed and hit the town, all while Trash was quietly singing some song called Anaconda by some singer named Nicki Minaj. Shirp never liked the music he listened to but found this one catchey. As they walked through the town they saww something out of the corner of their eys. it was... Komaeda the Hope Boy!

"HEY YOU STILL HAVENT PAYED FOR WAHT YOU DID TO THE BIRDS" Hiyoko yelled at him. Komaeda the Hope Boy just stood there. waiting.

"he's just standing there... menacingly..." Shirp said. Komaeda the Hope Boy really was just standing there...menacingly. like he wanted them to come coser, and Hiyoko fell for that trick. She ran up and kicked him over, stared at him the face and shouted

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO THEM. NOW" she yelled as she pointed to everyone

Komaeda the Hope Boy looked confused. there were no birds. just the same people from before with 8 others. was it 8?it kinda looked like 7 but he felt like there 8 people there. he realzied that those people were the birds from the other day. they no longer were hopeful. he no longer had any meaning for them. but the whole reason he stood there was because he knew they would go after him. giving time for Reicheru to come and get Snart. Trash's song ended and he looked forward and saw Reicheru hiding in the distance

"HIYOKO GET BACK" he shouted louder than normal because he couldnt hear himself very well because of the headphones. Hiyoko heard that he sounded concerned so she jumped back. Komaeda the Hope Boy stood up. and just stood there again.

"what does he want" thought Shirp. was this all to get us here so Reicheru can do something. they might be working together.

"HOPE BOY YOU NEED TO STOP THIS NYA~" Raku-CHhan was serious again. this was never good because she isnt serious that often. this means that she was serious.

Komaeda just stared at them "I cant. it's already begun!" he said as he did hat strange laugh again. he flew into the air and disapeared while shouting  
"HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEOE"

"well that was weird" Hiyoko said just watching. I guess Reicheru saw it was a bad idea to attack now and dispeared as well. The group all went out to ice cream.

"This ice cream is really good nya~ I just wish they had mochi ice cream~" Raku-Chan said as she took a big bite of ice cream from a cute lil bowl.

"I've never had ice cream before, this is delicious!" Ryouta said. he's the cloest to Hiyoko so I guess he's going to be more of a main character than the others.

They all laughed and agreded. they were all happy and there was no fighting. and thats all that mattered. they were at a huge table too. there's 13 people sitting together eating icecream laughing smileing and tlaking. its good to all be happy. but Shirp felt that something wasnt right. where there 13 people there? it felt like there was only 12, but he counted 13 people sititng there. maybe he was freaking out and maybe being paranoid. He eventually said to Snart and I gues severyone else but mainly Snart

"What will we do when Reicheru and Komaeda the Hope Boy come back?" he asked.

"we'll just have to see. it seems to be just us now. everyone at work is going back to the main place to take care of other things." Snart responded

"huh. I wonder why Saruya would get involved." Shirp asked. he didnt know and no one else did. but they finished the icecream. one the birds, actually was always a bird and never had a human form didnt have ice cream actually. he had pudding but then spit it out because it wasnt 'true pudding'

They all went home and Trash continued to listen to his bad music. he actually put the mp3 on a speaker so everyone could dance and forget about all the troubles. Shirp didnt like his terrible music. so he just sat there and read trying to ignore them. He felt someone sit next to him who was also reading. he was one of the birds that was with Hiyoko. He just read regular books instead of manga comic books. He also felt like something wasnt right with this bird. He couldnt tell what it was. But it was almost like he wasnt there. but he was?

"oh um. what're you reading?" Shirp asked. he didnt know all of them yet and didnt want to be rude.

"I dont know... the title of the book wasnt written on the cover or on any of the pages" he said quietly without looking away from the book. Shirp thought that was a little rude. so he tried to continue a conversation.

"Oh, uh. I'm sure you already know who I am, I was told by Ryouta that Hiyoko told everyone about me and Snart and Raku-Chan and Trash. but what's your name?" Shirp asked with a bit more courage than the first questhun.

"Nageki...Fujishiro..." He said even more quitely still reading his book. I guess Shirp figured out his personality and how liked to read, at least he knew his name. but something still wasnt right. suddenly Raku-Chan got a phone call! She answered it and Trash turned down the music so she could talk.

"Moshi-Moshi this is Raku-Chan desu. Oh hi Rei-Chan!" Raku-Chan answered. everyone looked shocked and went quiet. Rei-Chan. Like Reicheru? That's right, of course they're still in contact with each other. but what did Reicheru want?

"Oh... Nya... i'm sorry Rei-Chan but you've been kinda mean lately, and Komaeda the Hope Boy scares me. I'll just stay ehre with Trash and the others." Raku-Chan said.

They all heard this next line through the phone because it was so loud

"WHAT. YOU'RE GOING TO STAY THERE. WITH SNART!? HOW DARE YOU" Reicheru screamed, it was so loud that Nageki even looked up from his book.

They all were shocked.

"Gomenasai Rei-chan but this just feels better nya." Raku-Chan said kind of seriously. they all udnerstood. Reicheru was going to get Raku-Chan and Trash to join her. Komaeda the Hope Boy probably wanted all the birds to join him. and Shirp was afraid that he still would try to get them to do that.

Raku-Chan hung up the phone and looked at everybody else, before anyone would notice Nageki quickly went back to reading his book. Everyone looked at Raku-Chan and was scared and confused.

"What was that all about" Trash asked. He was very close to Reicheru as well.

"Rei-Chan said that she wants us to help her take revenge on Snart-San. nya~ she said that the birds should join too because they are symbols of hope and Reicheru and Komaeda the Hope Boy are basing this all off of hope." Raku-Chan said. was she in a serious tone again? its hard to tell.

everyone looked around at each other and they all were confused. Raku-Chan already said that she was staying here. but what about Trash? what about the birds? what would they do. Shirp looked at Snart. Snart looked at Shirp. what would they do. this was confusing. I guess they had no choice but to confront the two and talk to each other about their plans. if this was a fight it had to be fair.

they all agreed and left to go find Reicheru and Komaeda the Hope Boy


	8. Chapter 8- Temporary Resolution

Eventually all of them showed up a kind of wide alleyway. They were all there except Nageki who wanted to stay home and read and Kazuaki who wanted to keep him company so he wasnt alone. They all saw them standing there. Reicheru Ketsuekineko-Oni and Komaeda "the hope boy" Nagito. Raku-Chan stood up first which was a surprise.

"Rei-Chan! what is it you want nya!?" she shouted in that serious yet cute tone again. Reicheru looked at her and everyone else.

"I just want to get revenge on Snart for ruining everything! I was living a great life and came to visit him and he ended up trying to kill me! once I ge trid of him I can go home happily and happily." Reicheru said. They all watched. it made sense. but she was a cat demen. that meant she was very powerful. she also could blood bend and do a bit of fire bending. she was the one who killed Walter afterall. no one really cared though because he was a disgusting brony.

"ok I get that but what really is the point of all this" Trash said quientionly to Reicheru. he understood that that was a problem to her but they insted could just avoid her. why go that over the top. but him reicheru and raku-chan were a trio and they just couldn't get separated. Reicheru stared

"YOU JUST DONT UNDERSTAND THATS HOW IT HASTO BE!" She said. the way she solved her problsm with people was to kill them. and she needed to make that happen this time. Komaeda the Hope Boy was looking at all the human versions of the birds. he was very upset. they were only hopeful when they were birds. however, one of them WAS a bird. he is permenitly bird Hiyoko was holding him in her arms they were folded. Komaeda the Hope Boy walked up and GRABBED THE BIRD AND THEN RAN BACK TO WHERE RICHERU HIYOKO CRIED HE STOLE A BIRD AGIAN.

Komaeda the Hope Boy looked at the bird. it was the only fully hopeful one because it was always a bird. he decided to keep it. he named it Bonerfart. the bird, whose name was actually Okosan, was very mad at Komaeda the Hope Boy for that. Reicheru looked over at him and saild good. they had a hopeful bird on their side. but now what. Raku-Chan already said she didnt want to come so she needed to convince her and invit Trash to come along.

"Trash. Don't you want to come with us. We can be together and bring Raku-Chan. none of will have to deal with Snart or the others" Reicheru invited.

"Nah im okay. what you're doing is stupid" Trash said as he ran away i dont know why i think he forget his mp3 and once he got home he decided to stay home.

Reicheru stared at Raku-Chan

"Dont you want to come with me? dont leave me laone!"

Raku-Chan hissed "no! your being a meanie! I still have people that mean a lot to me like Trash and Hitoshi-San. they are better than you! Reicheru!" Raku-Chan said.y ou knew she was serious because she didnt give reicheru an honorific and didnt say nya all looked shocked. Reicheru finally admitted defeat and started to jump away. before they could Snart stopped them.

"This fighting is dumb. lets just make a deal not to fight" he said

"SURE BUT ONLY FOR ONE MONTH OKAY I HATE YOUBYE NYA ON" Reicheru screemed as they both finallye scaped. Okosan, or Bonerfart, was struggling under Komaeda the Hope Boy's arm to get out but just couldnt. Hiyoko was still crying because KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY IS A BIRD KIDNAPPER AND STEALER.

They all went home.

When they went home they saw that the house was very clean and they wered confused WHY WAS IT CLEAN. There they all saw a weird cheese blog with a tiny hat vacuuming the place. Nageki was too busy reading to pay attnetion and Kazuaki was sleeping.

"what is that thing nya~?" Raku-Chan said. she already was back to ehr cheerful self. what is this thing anyway.

Nageki looked at them but without moving his head like you know he looked a different direction with just his eyes.

"He calls himself Cheese-Kun" he said quietly and plainly and then went back to reading.

They all looked confused. they heard music coming from upstairs. they went to check it out and found Trash singing along to a song called My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by some band called Fall Out Boy.

"HEY do you know who this 'cheese kun' is downstairs Shirp asked kinda sterny

Trash stopped the music and was mad about that but looked at them and siad

"yeah he said he would come and clean our house as long as we let him live here and give him nothing but free pizza" he said "it soudned like a good idea ot me" Shirp was mad, he owned the house. people cant just do what they want. but Cheese-Kun wasntvery big and was going to clean the house. its hard living with lots of peiple. so they let cheese-kun stay.

The next day they went to walk around town and had to push Cheese-Kun out of the doorway no one could knew that he existed. They but a dog collar on him and chained him to the bed rail so he couldnt escape. they all came back, except nageki who stayed again to read, and found cheese-kun was gone.

"hey probably escaped because he could slid through the collar nya~ he is made of cheese afterall" Raku-Chan said

it was weird to think about. that they could easily eat Cheese-Kun. he was just cheese. they wanted to eat him. but they had to find him. they ran around the house and eventually couldnt find ihim.

"oH MY GOD what if he went to town!" Hiyoko freaked out. they all went to town and met up. Shirp said their names so he could count to split the into groups so they could search faster.

"So its Shirp (myself), Snart, Hiyoko, Ryouta, Shuu, Sakuya, Yuuya, Anghel, Kazuaki, Raku-Chan, and Trash-" before shirp could continue a kid suddenly popped into the area right next to them and hsouted

"AND STEVEN!" he then popped out

"anyway... thats us now you can all sagree who to split up with now lets go find cheese-kun. eventually they all gave up and went home because it was night time. there they saw cheese-kun sitting on the couch reading, he was wet.

"WHERE WERE YOU" Shirp screamed

"ooh I was at the pool" Cheese-Kun said in a cheesy voice.

"I didnt know you had a pool nya~" Raku-Chan said.

"y-yeah I do I just dont use it. anyway now that we found Cheese-Kun we can take a break and go to bed.

They went to bed.

But as they slept in a different area Reicheru and Komaeda the Hope Boy planned their evil plan for when the trust ended. they looked it over.

"perfect. just according to the keikaku" Komaeda the Hope Boy said (translator note: Keikaku means plan)

and they let it be because it was perfect and powerful so it could be ready for them all when the trsut ended.

they never will see it coming...


	9. Chapter 9- Let's Set Things Up!

Shirp woke up the next morning and went downstairs. surprisingly he was the last one awake. I guess because he was so much worried he had trouble falling sleep so we was awake later. everyone looked worried. cheese-kun was washing the dishes from breakfast but kept shirp's breakfast worm in a toaster oven.

"heres you BREAKFAST" cheese-kun said in that high pitched/cheesy voice again. "uh thanks" shirp said as he grabbed it off of the counter and ate it. it was the usual breakfast scramble. xcept it wasnt. the cheese in it tasted amazing! "uh what kinda cheese is this?" shirp said to cheese kun while pointing at his plate.

"OH THATS Cheese-Kun cheese!" Cheese-Kun said "I tear off a piece of myself and use it!"

Shirp looked schoked and almost threw up he looked at his plate in fear and didnt eat the rest of it decided. "whats wrong shit-san?" Snart asked as he looked at shirp with confsion. the cheese is really good because it is cheese kun why didnt he want to continue eating it itw as really good WHY DIDNT HE CONTINUE EATING IT **UWU.**

Cheese-Kun looked sad. he just wasted a part of his body on food that wasnt going to get eaten. how disapointing. Cheese-Kun walked outside and climbed inside of the trashc an. everyone looked confused.

"minna-san! what are we gonna do when our trust with Rei-Chan ends nya?" Raku-Chan said curiously. they all looked around at each other questionly. what would are gonnna do? the trust wanst even for that long and knowing Komaeda the Hope Boy they probably already were planning. what would they do?

WHERE REICHERU AND KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY WERE

Reicheru came up and walked up to Bonerfart. "what're ya gonna do? are you going to help us you hopeful bird?" Reicheru asked.

Bonerfart looked didnt know what he wanted to do. and he was scared now going by this name. Komaeda the Hope Boy seemed to want hope from him and all his birdie friends. but because he was the only one that couldnt turn into a himan and would also be a bird he apparently was the only hopeful one. it was so scary bonerfart pooped a bit.

"ew. gross!" reicheru said as she backed away a bit. how could you blame him. he was a bird afterall.

"do not be grossed out or feel anyemotion but hope towards this bird!" Komaeda the Hope Boy said as he walked forawrd and PUSHED REICHERU ASIDE. Komaeda the Hope Boy so much he would kill someone even himself over it. he feels like in a past life he did. he looked at bonerfart and said

"you are a symbol of hope! you must help us! we do this for hope!" Komaeda the Hope Boy said. bonerfart was quiet. he was afraid of saying something that would offend Komaeda the Hope Boy. bonerfart knew one day he would plan his escape and do it. but what would be the right time. KOmaeda the Hope Boy and Reicheru are doing this for hope. but it feels so wrong it hurt bonerfart's tiny little heart. but what would happen now.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

all of them talked about good ways to be ready and attack reicheru, get rid of komaeda the hope boy, and rechieve okosan without getting anyone hurt. it would be difficult but it would need must to happen. everyone looked at each other and agreed that they needed to stock up on important things. Shirp and Snart went to get things so they dont get bored like books. Shirp kneeded that they would need a lot because of Nageki. Hiyoko and Ryouta went to get food. and all the other birds got things like medical supplies and flashlights. Raku-Chan and Trash decided to stay home. because they were so close to reicheru they werent very trusted. Nageki stayed home because he was reading, and also felt like it would be a bad idea to leave certain places for a long time. cheese-kun was still in the trash.

eventually everyone came back and what did they see when they walked in the door? it was Raku-Chan and Trash dancing to some song called "World is Mine" by some singer named "Miku Hatsune" they were very confused. Nageki just read at the table uninterested. the dance was so coordinated it would be a shame to make them stop. some of them, like Shirp, looked completley upset. but some of them, like Snart, were very interested. Snart got jiggy again. wow.

Shirp thought that it was a good opportunity for all of them to be happy before anything bad happned. so Shirp danced and everyone joined in. it was magical. Magical? that word had some importance to Shirp. but how? why? after the dancing was over he went upstairs to think alone and in quiet while everyone had fun

"magical...magical..." Shirp though. "magical... magical cat... magical dog... magical item... magical boy... magical girl...MAGICAL GIRL" Shirp was so busy with everything going on with Snart and Reicheru he completely forgot about his magical girl research, again! he'd probably be fired at work and would never stop being yelled at by his boss. how bad this was. he decided to take a walk to think about things.

He was walking around town and it started raining. so he took a seat on an outdoor table chair that was underneath an awning. the cafe was only open during early time so it was okay to sit there. he saw someone sitting on a seat a bit farther away. he went to go walk next to him and sit next to him so he wasnt along he looked lonely.

"uh. hi. my name is Shirp. your clothes are wet. you must've been here in the rain for a while huh. what's your name?" Shirp asked

the kid looked at him and just normally said "my name is Shinji Ikari."

"well Shinji why are you sitting ehre alone?" Shirp asked. Shinji didnt really answer at first.

"I just need to be alone." he said. Shirp thouhgt that was a good excuse and the rain suddenly stopped so he got up and walked away he didnt say goodbye to shinji because he said he needed to be alone. Shirp eventually went home and saw everyone huddled around in a circle

"SHIRP. SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED" Hiyoko screamed. Raku-Chan was crying. why was she crying? they saw a tiny little hat. it was Cheese-Kun's hat. someone ate Cheese-Kun. but who? who ate Cheese-Kun? just then a blue frog-like creature that was standing up and walking around like a human slid down the stiarcase rail and said

"I ate Cheese-Kun!" and smiled.

they found the murderer.


	10. Chapter 10- Cheese-Kun's murderer

It's finally the 10th chapter! I've been working so hard on it all uwu. Let's hope I can at least make it to 15!

They all looked shocked. who, or what, was this creature? why did they eat innocent lil cheese-kun. they needed to find those answers. Raku-Chan, who was crying got angry, stood up and grabbed the creature, nearly chocking it, and screamed in its face gibberish of hate and threw it into the circle that all of them made because thats how they were sitting.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE. WHY YOU'RE HERE. AND WHY YOU HATE CHEESE-KUN" she screamed. she was serious again because she didnt say nya at the end of her sentence. the frog like creature looked at her confused and just simply said.

"because I was hungry." and jumped out of her arms. how did it do that? raku-chan had a tight hold. idk dont question it uwu. everyone was still confused. I guess that was a reasonable excuse, Cheese-Kun's cheese was delicious. but they didnt get the other two answers. "anser the other two questions" Shirp said kindly as possible.

" my name is Tamama!" the frog said "I honestly dont know why im here. but I was told to check things out. I think I was told to meet up with somebody and help them but... this is the wrong place! i'm glad I got a snack im so full now see you all later!" Tamama said as everyone stood confused. Trash didnt because he was too busy listening to some song called "Blank Space" by some singer called "Taylor Swift".

"WAIT RIGHT THERE" Shirp said as he ran and slid to the front door before Tamama could escape.

"Who were you told to meet up with?" he asked

"I think his name was... Komaeda Nagito? I dont know I might be saying it wrong" Tamama responded

"WAIT. WHAT?" Shirp screamed. but this could be a coincience. so he asked "is this... Komaeda Nagito... obsessed with hope?"

"ah yes! do you know him?" Tamama cutely LIKE OH MY GOD TAMAMA IS ADORABLE responded.

They all stopped in silence. was Tamama called here to work with Komaeda the Hope Boy? it seems like something he would do. maybe they convince Tamama to work with them? but if it fails then Tamama could tell Komaeda the Hope Boy everything. that would be bad. so they let Tamama go, shirp stepped aside and the blue frog walked out.

"why... why would you do that!" Raku-Chan said through sniffles and tears. Hiyoko was comforting her.

"I knew things would be bad if we didnt. besides i'm sure we'll see them again." Shirp said as he looked out the door and saw Tamama walking away into the sunset.

"maybe we should shut the door." Snart suggested.

"OH Im so dumb I forgot that." Shirp said embarassed and ran to shut the door. he locked it.

Everyone looked at each other. now that Cheese-Kun is gone they had to cook forthemselves again. it's a shame. Cheese-Kun's cheese was delicious. at least they had his hat to remember him by.

Hiyoko made dinner for everybody and they all sat at the table together and ate. it was good but not as good as cheese-kun's cooking. nothing would.

BACK AT REICHERU AND KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY'S PLACE

Komaeda the Hope Boy looked at Bonerfart.

"are you going to help us or what? you're very fast AND very hopeful. a good combination" Komaeda the Hope Boy said to him. Bonerfart started to cry a bit. he knew that no matter what he had to refrain from helping.

"I see you still dont want to help us," Komaeda the Hope Boy sighed "but what if we gave you true pudding?" he offered

Bonerfart's eyes lit up. true pudding? even he himself couldn't find it. he had to do it. he had no choice. Bonerfart coo'd a yes.

Komaeda the Hope Boy smiled. "we need you to sign this contract though. because you're a bird and are still young we cant just make decisions ourselves." Komaeda the Hope Boy said. Bonerfart dipped his beak in some ink and signed his name. he would use his feet prints but because of the way he was held he couldnt, so his handwriting was sloppier. Bonerfart coo'd a coo that said "where is the true pudding! we had a deal! bring me the true pudding!"

"I'll be right back~" Komaeda the Hope Boy kind of sung as he walked off into the kitchen to retrieve the 'true pudding'. he came back and put the pudding on a small plate in front of Bonerfart. he cried and screamed and kicked

"COO (THIS ISNT TRUE PUDDING, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO OKOSAN. WE HAD A DEAL)"

"a-a-a," Komaeda the Hope Boy said in that tone that is saying no in a way you know what I mean uwu. "First, your name is now Bonerfart, we established this. Second, our definition of true pudding is pudding that is made with natural pudding and it clearly isnt the same as yours. so even though that is legal enough. your contract promises pudding. it doesnt say what kind!" Komaeda the Hope Boy laughed that laugh again and Bonerfart cried. Komaeda the Hope Boy said that Bonerfart will be locked like that he is until he calms down. he has no choice but to help them now. he cant attack or escape. he has to do it all.

Reicheru was on the phone with someone. who was it? it was Tamama. she answered the phone and said who she was and was telling 'em the directions to their place. they were going to get xtra help. and they knew that Tamama would be grate way to get Bonerfart to work with them. Because Tamama and Shirp and the others had more interaction then asking what their purpose was and where the door was, Tamama had valuable info to give to Reicheru and Komaeda the Hope Boy. their plan was going even better.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

all of them just sat in the living room quiet. not saying anything. what just happened happened so fast they didnt know what to say or do. the only sound was the ticking of the clock, the sound of pages turning from Nageki's reading, and the quiet humming of Trash humming to songs. It was a creepy silent. they all agreed to go to bed and hope to have a better day tomorrow.

The next day they woke up and Raku-Chan was crying while on the phone. it was Reicheru crying. she told them that because of legal documents, that clearly were fake but everybody believed them, their trust was over and they had to start it all now. why. why would reicheru do this. but no matter. Snart had been quiet ever since Cheese-Kun came here. was Cheese-Kun sent here by Reicheru so Tamama would come and eat him so he could find his way to get to Komaeda? that was an evil plan. but it made snese. Cheese-Kun probably had no idea that he was being used.

poor Cheese-Kun...


	11. Chapter 11- Nice Job!

as the sun rised all of them went towards the same open alley way where they managed to pin down Komaeda the Hope Boy the first time. all of the birds stayed home because Hiyoko was afraid of her birdie boyfriends getting hurt. Snart looked idk what his emotion was. Shirp was worried. Trash was there but he wasnt paying attention because he was listening to this song called "Teenage Dream" by some singer named "Katy Perry". Raku-Chan was kind of scared she was worried about her dear Rei-Chan they told Raku-Chan not to come but she insisted. Hiyoko was also a bit worried, they had Okosan captive, and who knew what they would do to him! Komaeda the Hope Boy appeared. Reicheru came up next to him. up on a balcony behind where Reicheru and Komaeda the Hope Boy were standing was Tamama and Okosan (or as they call him, Bonerfart). they were holding some sort of weapon I dont know what kind tho. a gun? a marshmallow launcher? idk uwu.

"So. we're all here." Reicheru said as she stepped forward.

"Yes. we're all here," Shirp said "It's me, Snart, Raku-Chan, Trash, and Hiyoko-"

"AND STEVEN!" Shirp was cut off again by a boy who just pooped in to add that. then he popped out like it was nothing.

"...any way... it's all of us here. and all of you are there" Shirp continued.

"Cousin Reicheru Ketsuekineko-Oni. it all ends here." Snart said, he had been pretty quiet lately.

Reicheru looked at him in a very challenging way "oh game on!" she responded

Reicheru tried to blood bend some of them but when it didnt work she just used her firebending. she didnt hit Raku-Chan or Trash because she loved them. but the other three were toast. literally because she was using fire!

Shirp eventually jumped back. things were getting dangerous and he didnt like it. He didnt want anyone to get hurt. Komaeda the Hope Boy just stood there again. why.

Eventually Raku-Chan stepped foraward and spread out her arms in front of everyone and Trash did on the other side. Reicheru wouldn't attack as long as they were there. she put her fire away and listened to what they had to say.

"Rei-Chan! we really dont have to do this anymore! it's useless fighting nya! let's just all go back to being happy together okay nya? Komaeda the Hope Boy is just using you because he cant fight himself. we care about you! all of us! nya~!" Raku-Chan pleaded. Trash just nodded in agreement. he wasnt paying attention.

Reicheru looked down at the floor. she looked up at Tamama and Bonerfart. she looked to her left at Komaeda the Hope Boy. and she looked forward to everybody. She looked down again and shut her eyes and started crying. it was real tears, not like the usual blood. she doesnt remember the last time she cried actual water tears. maybe it was because of intense emotion. She looked up and before she knew it Raku-Chan had rwrapped her arms arund her.

"You'll come back with us right nya?" Raku-Chan asked. Trash walked up and was paying attention cause his song ended. he looked at her in agreement to what raku-chan said. he still didnt get much what was going on. She looked at Raku-Chans crying tears of joy and worry smiling face, Trash's smiling face and everybodies smiles of happiness except Snart idk what he was doing he doesnt care.

"Thats right. the people that I love and are important to me are better than creepy strangers!" She said and she ran over to them and just stared at Komaeda the Hope Boy. Komaeda the Hope Boy realized this was his defeat. but that wasnt his plan what they were doing today. his plan he only needed reicheru to start it. now he has Bonerfart and Tamama to make it better. and someone else was planned to come help him later. he was okay with this.

He looked up at the sky and did that creepy smile. he opened his mouth and "mmmmmmmmMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" came out of his mouth. it was a strange and creepy scream. he looked up at Tamama and he grabbed Bonerfart and whatever he had, jumped over the railing to reach the ground and ran off with Komaeda the Hope Boy.

Reicheru looked at them all and cried. "i'm so sorry!" she said as she hugged everyone. "comeon snart. you deserve a hug as well." Snart didnt want to but shirp pushed him in. this was a good day. for both sides of this fight.

They went home and Reicheru fell asleep. it had been a tireing time for her. Hiyoko and Raku-Chan told the birds what happened. Shirp made dinner.

Reicheru woke up later that night and as she ate dinner she told everyone everything she knew. Komaeda the Hope Boy didnt tell her much and told her a lot of lies. she wasnt sure what was truth and what wasnt so she kept a lot of it secret. they all played games like scrabble and monopoly for the rest of the night. it was good to have Reicheru back. it was good for her to meet Hiyoko and all the birds. except it wasnt all of them. Okosan, or Bonerfart, had been kidnapped and who knows what Komaeda the Hope Boy had planned for him.

The next morning at sunrise they all had a funeral for cheese-kun. they put his little hat inside a Pizza Hut box and buried it in the backyard. they all remembered cheese-kun and reicheru felt a bit bad for using him. but whatever happens happens.

Komaeda the Hope Boy mentioned that he had someone else that was coming to help him soon. but who? and how soon? these were the things we readers, and even Komaeda the Hope Boy don't know. we just have to wait and see.

Reicheru ran into the room the next day. she mentioned that she's been forgetting to go to school! how bad is that?! She mentioned it and Raku-Chan suggested

"why dont we all just go to school at Rei-Chan's school nya~? it'll be so much easier" Raku-Chan said. Raku-Chan and Shirp had already graduated college. but with new information they thought it would be a good idea to go to school for the 12th grade. Raku-Chan, Shirp, Hiyoko, and Ryouta would all be in the same class as Reicheru. the other birds thought it was dumb and decided to continue going to their school. but Ryouta felt it was best to go with Hiyoko so neither of them would be alone.

Their new adventure at Akuma no Uta High School starts now!


	12. Chapter 12- School

It was the morning that everybody would be going to Reicheru's school. Aku no Uta High School. There Reicheru would get to introduce Shirp, Raku-Chan, Hiyoko, and Ryouta to her friends: Yuki and Minna. They all got dressed in their school unifroms (reicheru bought them the uniforms) and they all started walking to school with toast in their mouths. It was time for a new start!

The quartet walked into the school hallway and reicheru led them all to her classroom. they would be in the sane class. Reicheru opened the door for them because that is the polite thing to do. they all sat down in their seats behind rei and her friends. her friends sat next to reicheru. so they sat behind those three.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my friends who will be going here now!" Reicheru said to Yuki and Minna who sit next to her. Reicheru eached introduce them all to them.

"it's a pleasure to meet you all" Yuki said in her mature voice it was very suite. "It's nice to meet you" Minna said calmly and kinda shyly.

Shirp looked at the two of them. hthey looked very kind and sweet and very good friends that must be cherished or esle you will you regret it.

"It's like, so nice to meet you nya~!" Raku-Chan as she leaned forward. Yuki and Minna had heard of Raku-Chan before but had never met her. it was nice.

The class got silent and looked forward so Shirp and the others did as well. their teacher Sensei Hanayubi had walked into class from his office.

"Good afternoon class," he said "I see some of you have noticed. but we have three new students joining us today. Shiro Kazukaki, Raku-Chan Nekosugar, Hiyoko Tosaka, and Ryouta Kawara." The four of them stood up. Raku-Chan, Hiyoko, and Ryouta sat down after introducing thenselves correctly but shirp still stood up.  
"Uh, Sensei Hanayubi... I, uh. um. prefer to be called Shirp." He said

Sensei Hanayubi looked at his sheet of paper with all of the students names for attendance "Oh alright. I'll change that and start calling you that from now on, Shirp" he said as he rode it down. Shirp sat down. Sensei Hanayubi gathered all the stuff he would need for today's lesson. but just beofre he stood up to the front to start he remembered.

"Class I almost forgot to introduce my new class assistant. my previous one quit because of certain problems. come on in" Sensei Hanayubi said looking at the door. someone walked through that door. it wasnt a person at all actually. it was...

a bear?

but it wasnt like a regular bear. it looked more like a giant stuffed bear that walked around like a human. it was half black and half white with a half creepy face and a half cute teddy-bear face. the bear spoke.

"upupupupu i'm your new class assistant! monokuma!" the bear did that upupu laugh again and looked at sensei hanayubi. sensei hanayubi looked at monokuma. it was romantic.

the class sat confused as sensei monokuma began passing out papers for sensei hanayubi's lesson today. he started their lesson. eventually it became lunch time. they all left the room and went to lunch. the seven of them walked to the school roof and ate lunch their together. Raku-Chan looked out over the rails to see everything. because they were high up you could see a lot. Shirp stood up to look around as well. it was cherry blossom season and everything was pretty. all the students were eating lunch under the trees. shirp saw three students eating lunch. one had dark pink hair in pigtails and was talking about the it is moon.

"So Shirp-San, Raku-Chan, why do you guys come to school if you've already graduated college?" Minna asked.

"well, we thought becausr theres new things to learn we should come back for the last year to learn those new things. and it takes so long to go throuhg college again just the last year of high school is fine-" Shirp said as he was cut off

"and it's so we can be with Rei-Chan nya~!" Raku-Chan said as she cutted off his sentence. they all laughed. Raku-Chan was vry adorable.

Reicheru mentioned how she was staying with snart along with raku-chan trash and all the others. she mentioned how shirp always got mad about things. Minna looked kinda jealous. she had a crush on snart. the time they went and got burritos. they talked to Hiyoko and Ryouta about things and Hiyoko mentioned about the creepy hope boy and things. none of them told Yuki and Minna about his evil plans. they knew that Yuki could help them fight but reicheru didnt want to bother them. the be;; rng and they all went back to class.

Sensei hanayubi was siting in his office filing papers and sensei monokuma was talking. he talked.

"We have another knew student joining us today. he couldnt be here earlier because of reasons," Sensei Monokuma said as the new student walked in through the door and stood next to him "introduce yourself" monokuam continued.

the boy opened his mouth, looked directly at Reicheru, Shirp and the others and said "it is very nice to meet you, mine name is Komaeda Nagito" he said as he did that smile again ugh its annoying.

Reicheru, Shirp, Raku-Chan, and Hiyoko freaked out silently. was he following them? he had to be. they would get him acter class. Komaeda the Hope Boy sat down right next to Shirp and stared at him. why.

the school day ended and they decided that it would be best to ignore komaeda the hope Boy on day one. they walked through the door of their home. everyone was doing their usual thing and Trash was listening to some song called Just Dance by some singer named Lady Gaga. Raku-Chan got their attnetionn by doing a loud meow. they all looked at them. Reicheru nodded at shirp as if to tell him "you tell them all"

Sgirp looked at them all and said:

"Komaeda the Hope Hoy. has joined our school. "

everyone gsapsed


	13. Chapter 13- The Hope Boy

the following day, in darkness. Komaeda the Hope Boy stood by the front door waiting for his special visitor. his special villager eventually arrived so he opened the door. it. was another frog like tamama! but this one was so much cooler like wow it was cool. "Shurara, I have been waiting for you." Komaeda the Hope Boy said. if you couldn't guess by what he just said this cool frog's name is let Shurara walk through the door and he stood looking at Komaeda the Hope Boy."so. what is our plan." he asked Komaeda the Hope Boy. Komaeda the Hope Boy began explaining but before he could fully start Tamama walked in with a bag of chips and looked at Komaeda the Hope Boy."want one?" he said remember I mentioned tamama is adorable. Komaeda the Hope Boy looked angry for being interrupted."I don't want your chips!" Komaeda the Hope Boy said angrily as he smacked the chips out of Tamama's hands and onto the ground. Tamama looked shocked and kind of sad for a second. But then was angry, like super duper angry. angrier than anything i've ever seen. even Shurara looked as if saying

"you dun messed up"

Tamama looked around and saw a cute table with various decorative stuff that Reicheru put there when she was working with Komaeda the Hope Boy. Tamama grabbed a mini cactus there and started beating Komaeda the Hope Boy with the cactus. he was so mad and eventually Komaeda the Hope Boy stopped moving. he wasn't dead he just passed out. Tamama thought that that was enough for now. He pulled another bag of chips out of a nearby drawer and just walked on. Shurara just stood there for a couple of minutes to see if he would wake up anytime soon. he didn't so he walked into the back room where they were sleeping so he could unpack is stuff.

Shurara walked into the room and saw Bonerfart. He stared at him. He was making him uncomfortable but he didn't know why. Bonerfart asked

"COO (WHO IS THIS NEW FROG HERE)"

Shurara stopped his walking towards his corner and gasped. This bird. who stood there on the top of a bunk bed and looked angry. He... sounded just like him! This wasn't right, this couldn't be right. so he jumped up there and punched Bonerfart.

"COO (WHAT DOES THIS FROG THING HE IS DOING) COO" Bonerfart screeched. He jumped back. why was he being attacked?! well he was being attacked because Shurara didn't like that they sounded the same but Bonerfart didn't know that. but he was about to.

"you have the same voice as me! this is unacceptable!" Shurara screamed at him. they started fighting like a cat-fight so it was dumb and none of them got hurt. Tamama watched while eating chips as if it was popcorn at the movies, it was very entertaining to him. they continued fighting and Tamama ran out of chips so he just got another back from a stash he has under the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Komaeda the Hope Boy walked in. he was awake again.

"Okay, let me explain my plan now." He said plainly. Shurara jumped down in front of Komaeda the Hope Boy and sat on a chair by a desk to listen.

"The reason behind this is so we can stop all the evil doing Snart is doing. it isn't necessary evil, but not very hopeful. So that's why we'll-" he was cut off by Tamama crunching on a chip. he continued. "What we're going to do is-"CRUNCH Tamama ate a chip again. this continued on. Komaeda the Hope Boy knew now not to take the chips away from Tamama. He was about to try again when

"Oop. out of chips." Tamama said as he opened the stash drawer to get another bag.

"STOP THE CHIPS AND LET ME TALK" Komaeda the Hope Boy said in that weird voice again. that actually scared Tamama so he gave up on the chips and sat and listened.

"we're going to slowly break into their place and take away everyone in there. Soon it will be just Snart. we will destroy him and everything will be hopeful again!" he said as he did that laugh again. Bonerfart realized that that's why they needed him. because he was fast and small he could easily break into their place.

"Komaeda. why do you want to do this anyway?" Shurara asked.

Komaeda the Hope Boy turned just his head at him "isn't it obvious? didn't I already tell you all. it's for the sake of hope!" he laughed again.

they all looked confused but went along with it. Komaeda the Hope Boy ran off screaming

"HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE" so weird. so creepy.

Bonerfart, Shurara, and Tamama looked at each other. Komaeda the Hope Boy was crazy, but they knew that helping him would be the right thing to do.

BACK AT THE SNARTSHIRP HOUSE

Shirp came back feom school only to see raku-chan and trash do the dance to ME!ME!ME! it was very sinkronized as usual. Reicheru joined in. even though she wasnt there from the start it all worked perfectly. wow. All of t hem where having fun and were completwly unaware of Komaeda the Hope Boy's plans. I guess that was good. they deserved to have fun and to relax. Snart was reading something but idk what it was. Shirp sat next to him and read as well. everything was happy and good for now. I think Snart had an idea on what Komaeda the Hpope Boy was going to do but didnt want to tell any of them because it would scare them and ruin their fun.

Reicheru eventually made everyone dinner and they talked. Trash looked at Snart.

"something seems wrong whats up" he asked. Snart didnt answer. "ok wow rude" he said and then continued eating.

they all were quiet besides that. I gues they all knew something was wrong but didnt tell each other. oh well. I guess things couldnt be peacefufl forever, and they knew they shouldnt me peaceful when in the middle of a kind of a war. they just accepted it and went to bed.

what a very uneventful day for them. However, Komaeda the Hope Boy and his team had just now really starting their plan. things would be getting interesting real soon...


	14. Chapter 14- Maid Cafe

It was a friday day. Akuma no Uta high school was going to be having a festival that weekend. all the clubs and groups were working together and putting tigns together like food booths and oteht things. HOWEVER, Komaeda the Hope Boy was working on his club. He was in charge of running a Maid Cafe for the school. Helping him was... Bonerfart! Tamama! and Shurara! the boy steven almost popped in to add his name but Komaeda the Hope Boy pushed him away before he could. Bonerfart thought it would be good to call Tamama and Shurara nicknames (like how his name was originally Okosan) so none of the kids with shirp could recognize them. Tamama became Friday Mama, and Shurara became Trader. Shurara then thought about it

"but wouldnt they know its us just from Bonerfart's name?" He commented. This gave Komaeda the Hope Boy an idea.

"YOU GAVE ME A VERY HOPEFUL IDEA, TRADER!" Komaeda the Hope Boy said. "from now on we'll be using code names. you can address me as Eagle 1, Reicheru was formerly Been There Done That, Bonerfart is: Currently Doing That, Shirara is: It Happened Once In a Dream, Tamama, codename: If I had to Pick a Dude, Shurara is... Eagle 2."

"oh thank god" you could hear Shurara say.

"COO (DONT THESE CODENAMES SEEM LIKE THEY TAKE FOREVER TO SAY) COO (OKOSAN WILL GET BORED QUICKLY)" Bonerfart coo'd

Komarda the Hope Boy didnt care. they had everything set up now.a ll they had to do was wait until tomorrow to open their maid cafe.

It was the next day, at the festival.

Shirp, Reicheru, Raku-Chan, Hiyoko, Ryouta, Minna, and Yuki walked around the school together, sadly the festival only allowed students to atend, the only non students that could be there were ones running clubs. They walked around the school eating sweets.

"Raku-Chan! dont eat candy apples now! we're about to go get tea and cake at the maid cafe! you wont be finished eating it by then!" Yuki scolded Raku-Chan

"NYA" Raku-Chan said as she swallowed the candy apple whole in one bite. "lets go nya!" she said as she walked past Yuki who had a confused and shcoked expression. Two students opened the door for them to the classroom that was doing the maid cafe. there they saw... KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY?! He was wearing a white and red (the school colors) maid outfit and was serving tea to two students at a table. Shirp then noticed someone familiar.

"Hey isnt that Tamama over there?" He said pointing to Tamama just sittining in the corner, in a maid outfit, eating the cookies they had for guests that were waiting for a table to be open. Hiyoko stepped forward

"AND ISNT THAT OKOSAN" she said pointing to Bonerfart flailing around in his maid outfit, he hated it so much. Ryouta did remember how everytime they had a maid cafe at St. Pigeonations he would be in charge and Bonerfart would help. They all sat down and just looked around. Komaeda the Hope Boy didnt seem suspicious. why were all of them here. Shurara was on the other side of the room leading students to their tables. he had his helmet off and all the girls followed him because they thought he was adorable.

"what would youl ike" Komaeda the Hope Boy said as he walked up to the group holding a pen and paper. we have various teas, cakes, and cookies."

Raku-Chan said "I WANT CAKE. ALL THE CAKE NYA NYA NYA!" She loved cake and never got a chance to eat it, now we see why, she goes crazy when she gets cake cause of all the sugar. The other just ordered drinks. Komaeda the Hope Boy came back with a plate of everything they ordered, Raku-Chan's cake was actually the size of a muffin. Komaeda the Hope Boy actually gave her a chocolate muffin instead of a cake because he knew how crazy she gets. The group ate and then got up. As they went towards the front of the room to pay they over heard Komaeda the Hope Boy talking to Tamama.

"If I had to Pick a Dude, do you think Eagle 2 is doing a good job ive never seen him work so hard before" Komaeda the Hope Boy said to Tamama.

"Eagle 1 youre freaking out too much" Tamama said as he ate a giant cookie in one bite he was being lazy wow rude.

Reicheru got so mad! Not only was he using the codenames she recommended but Snart gave their group those same nicknames! She ran across the room stepping on plates and tables punched Komaeda the Hope Boy in the face and started to strangle him

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. THOSE ARE **OUR** CODENAMES YOU CANT JUST TAKE THEM" She shouted in his face.

"Reicheru calm down!" Yuki said.

"not now half-sister Yuki! IM GOING TO KILL YOU KOMAEDA NAGITO" she shouted but just then she was interrupted at the door opened. it was...SNART

"Snart-Kun what are you doing here?! Only students are allowed in the festiv al. dont tell me you broke in!" Shirp said as he ran up to him

"I used to be Sensei Hanayubi's assitant. he replaced me with the bear because I quit. thats why im allowed to be here" He replied while looking at Shirp with love.

"OH YOU STUPID COUSIN RUINING EVERYTHING I'M TRYING TO KILL THE HOPE BOY" Reicheru shouted.

"I wouldnt do that here Reicheru. everyone is watching you and your secret might get out." Snart said

Reicheru jumped off of Komaeda the Hope Boy and walked out of the room. Minna and Raku-Chan went after her to help calm her down.

"Is there a problem Snart?' Komaeda the Hope Boy asked.

"Yes actually," Snart said "what kind of coffee do you guys serve?"


	15. Chapter 15- What a Strange Maid Cafe

Komaeda the Hope Boy served Snart his coffee and then stood to the side. Bonerfart looked at Komaeda the Hope Boy. He knew he was planning something but had to stay quiet so he wouldnt seem suspisous. Bonerfart was happy to see Ryouta and Hiyoko again, he wondered how the others were doing.

In the school hallway Raku-Chan walked around alone, the others went off to do something I dont know i want there uwu. She was walking around looking for something, what she was looking for was... ALCOHOL. She eventually found the door to the kichen "there will be alcohol in here nya!" she thought. she opened the door and saw a person she met before in middle school. the person was cooking, it was... TERUTERU HANAMURA. He was standing in front of a stove cooking omletes but was... but was he had a gun held towards him. it was help by a monitor so if he stopped cooking he'd get shot. this was obviously set up by the hope boy so the maid cafe could get food. She saw the alcohol and grabbed a big bottle of vodka. before she left she looked at Teruteru and smiled, he looked at her with a face as to say "please help me" but she didnt. she just walked out like nothing happened. and no one ever saw Teruteru Hanamura again.

She went back into the maid cafe because she knew that it was the only place to get to sit at a nice table. when she went to sit down but heard shouting.

"W-WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Shirara shouted. Nine frogs were in the room, sitting down at tables, they all had very eccentric looksl ike shurara. Two of them looked at eachother and then shirara "through the window" they said plainly. Shirar acalmed down and just accepted it. They all sat at the same table as Raku-Chan. "what would you like" one of the maids working there asked. "i'll have the lemon chicken salad" one asked "and i'll just have a glass of water" one of the frogs, Gyororo said. the others didnt get anything. The maid came back and gave them all their things that they ordered because thats what they did and what they do.

The thing is, Raku-Chan went up right after the maid took their others, she wanted a glass for her vodka so she put it in one of the glasses but ahd to go so she left for the bathroom. the maid saw the glass and thought it was water and gave it to Gyororo. so instead of getting a glass of water, he got a glass of vodka! "I sure am thirsty!" he shouted kinda i dunno how loud it was, and drank the entire thing in one gulp.

"hey does anything feel a little different to you guys" he said "im kind of tired but everything seems not tired" they all looked scared, its like he was speaking a completely different language! One of the frogs, Putata, stole a lemon from Mekeke's lemon chicken salad. he didnt eat it or anything, he just held it in his hands. Mekeke was looking a difrent direction but turned around and shouted angrily "YOU LEMON STEALING WHORE" and fought with Putata to try to get it back. at this point Gyororo was pretty drunk. why? because he kept drinking more glasses of "water". he was walking around in circles. at this point Mekeke was shouting at Putata the explanation of the lemon stealing whore video because Putata was confused about it. Yukiki escorted Nuii out of the classroom because it was getting...foul.

A group of students? they were wearing fake uniforms and it was pretty obvious, maybe it was so they could sneak into the school for the student teacher only thing I dont remember is it a festival sorry. They walked into the room anyway. there were six of them. they all sat down but one of them, going by the name Seyiku, ran up to Bonerfart and shouted. "WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE BIRDS. WHERE ARE THEY" she shouted into his face. She was aware that Ryouta was at the school as well, but Bonerfart and Ryouta werent the birdie boyfriends she was interested in. she didnt know that they were all at snart shirp's house. one of them, named Kyaku, sat down to eat only to see chips and guacamole (THAT IS MADE FROM AVOCADOS BTW) on a plate, but it wasnt any plate, it was a zoo pal. Kykau was in love with both zoo pals and avocados. funny enough Seyiku hated avocados with a passion due to a trip to california one time. She took the zoo pal from the bowl and all the other zoo pals in the room and stuffed them into her bag but had issues because it was already full of breadsticks she stuffed in there from awkward dates.

one of them, Hameru observed all of the frogs. she really liked frogs. but not just any frogs. but the ones like Tamama, Shirara and the others. she took notes on everything they said and did. wow. the others, named Kyusiko, Mumi, and Bobo AND NOT STEVEN HE IS NOT HERE, were sitting at a table together. Hameru finishes taking her notes and comes and sits next to them. she orders a drink and sits down. after a couple sof sips she says

"hey these drinks are prettyg ood, who made them" she asked

"the author of the journals, my brother..." Kyusiko answers with. Hameru and Bobo high fived Kyusiko while Mumi, Seyiku, and Kyaku groan they get to hear that a lot. but the actor author of the journals was there! huddled in a corner. he has shame because of that joke.

They're all sitting there, all 6 of them, drinking drinks and eating donuts and other things. when Teruteru Hanamura (lOOKS LIKE WE DO SEE HIM AGAIN OOOOOO WOW) bursted into the room and screamed

"SOMEONE STOLE THE FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS" he said in a very angry tone.

all of them huddled in a corner. the truth was. they all stole the fizzy lifting drinks together. but then, Komaeda the Hope Boy jumped in front of Teruteru and THREW HIM INTO THE KITCHEN LIKE HE ACTUALYL THREW HIM I WAS THERE UWU. the "holy meme quintet" members looked at each other and LAUGHED THEY ARE SO RUDE EVERYONE IS RUDE I QUIT WRITING THIS CHAPTER IM SORRY THEY ARE TOO MEAN

uwu


	16. Chapter 16- The Holy Meme Quintet

(okay I think I calmed down after what happened last chapter)

After Komaeda the Hope Boy came back after throwing Teruteru into the kitchen the Holy Meme Quintet girls all took a sip of the fizzy lifting drinks THAT THEY STOLE. They started to float into the air and they boke the cieling oh no we have to fix that. the began floating into oblivion. kyaku was sad because he zoo pals avocados and breadsticks were falling out of her bag but hameru gave her a new one to put them in so they wouldnt fly out it had a zipper on it. Seyiku swore that she would return again because she wanted to see the birds. all of them. they continued to float and no one cared RUDE I HATE RUDE PEOPLE WE ARE LEAVING THE CAFE BACK TO WHERE SHIRP AND EVERYONE ARE/IS IDK WHAT WORD UWU. Shirp, Snart, Reicheru, Hiyoko, and Ryouta walked home (Raku-Chan stayed and Minna and Yukid ont live with them so they split up).

They walked into the house only to spot Trash doing the dance to/singing carameldansen. they were going to freak out but they were used to things like that by now. They all sat down either on the couch or that small table by the kitchen and ate real food. "so how was the festival" one of the birds asked (I dont know which one sorry). "it was okay. Komaeda the Hope Boy caused troubles and so did this group called the 'Holy Meme Quintet' but other than that we had fun I guess" Shirp answered. they all sat down and watched dumb shows.

They came home around 12 and so it was a few hours later at like 3pm and they all were eating lunch I think it was a sald sandwich but what even is that I dont know. All of the birds sat at one table, whereas Snart, Shirp, Hiyoko, Trash, Reicheru, and Raku-Chan (she was home now) sat at another one. They were either quiet or had dumb conversations. just then. above them. they heard a loud.

BURP

The Holy Meme Quintet Members bursted in from the ceiling and landed on the floor in between the two tables! they finally landed from the fizzy lifting drinks! Kyaku just ate those avocados, Hameru just laid there. Kyusiko stole a sandwich to eat. Bobo and Mumi went to watch tv. and Seyiku. well. about that.

"BIRDS" she screamed "THE BIRDS ARE HERE FINALLY THE BIRDS" she screamed, everyone just looked and didnt do anything about it. She ran up to all of the birds and hugged them all oh no she is dead she got stabbed RIP.

"what just happened" Shirp said kinda shocked. Hiyoko just looked at him "oh you know, it happens." she said in a carefree tone.

Hameru sat up. "oH MY GOD SEYIKU," she shouted "WE DIDNT PACK EXTRA FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS" and after that the HMQ stayed there for hours until they got kicked out. They would be back. they had cable TV. The rest of them went to bed because it was late.

They woke up the next morning. Shirp thought. "someone died last night. oh well everyone said that its no big deal. at least she finally got to see the birds that she was so crazy about." Shirp went downstairs. everyone was having a chill day. like cool guy. They all went outside and went shopping and went to the movies and had ice cream and it was a normal day. that was weird. it was a normal day... nothing happened relating to The Hope Boy... this was weird.

Shirp gathered everyone into a meeting. "guys. there is something that is bothering me." he said "and what is it" Snart said.

"KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY HASNT ATTACKED US IN A WHILE I AM SCARED" he shouted. They all looked at each other.

"let's just enjoy the peace while we can nya!" Raku-Chan said in a cheerufl tone. ok that makes sense they all agreed.

AT KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY'S PLACE

"Komaeda the Hope Boy as you can see everyone has been crazy so I made them go home. however that means I must go home as well." Shurara said.

"oh?! !`11 and why is that?" Komaeda the Hope Boy said. Shurara looked to the ground. "well the thing is. they cant take care of themselves. im sure things are crazy already. I am leaving now goodbye forever haha nerd" Shurara said as he floated away into oblivion.

"well that means its just us" The Hope Boy said to Friday Mama and Bonerfart. Bonerfart cried. he wanted to go home and eat pudding.

they all sat down and talked but it wasnt anything important. eventually Friday Mama asked a very important question.

"Hope Boy why are you still wearing your maid dress? the festival is over." He said. Komaeda the Hope Boy blushed "it makes me feel pretty" he said.

and so everything was normal and calm. Shurara and his team would never be seen again. Teruteru Hanamura is locked in a kitchen permanently being scolded by Gordon Ramsay. The Holy Meme Quintet flew off with fizzy lifting drinks THAT THEY STOLE but would visit the snartshirp house again. before they left Hameru put Nageki (he was in his bird form here) in Seyiku's hand. so in the end. she got to touch the bird butt.


	17. Chapter 17- The Gang's All Here

Shirp woke up the next day. The Maid Cafe. The Holy meme Quintet. Did all of that really happen? It felt weird to think about it, so he decided not to the best he can could. he went downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast. they didnt look happy. or sad. scared. angry. worried. just neutral. now that Shirp thought about it. could the HMQ be working with The Hope Boy? They seemed strange and out there. maybe they had good plans? bad plans? maybe they were on their side? the hipe boy's side? or maybe their own side. If they were bad, they managed to get rid of one. It was summer now btw. so no more school for a while. everyone finished eating and then they realized that Snart had to go on vacation somewhere they dont know where but he was they said goodbye and he left sorry I dont make the rules thats what happened uwu. After that some of them went shopping, some of them watched TV, and some of them just went to the town to do various things. At home it was just Shirp, Trash, and one of the birds named Nageki who doesnt go anywhere he just sits and reads all day.

AT THE HOPE BOY HOUSE

Komaeda the Hope Boy was sitting down, still wiring his maid outfit. Bonerfart was flying around and cheering.

"COO (THE VOICE SHARER IS FINALLY GONE) COO (OKOSAN CAN NOW SEARCH FOR TRUE PUDDING IN PEACE)" He coo'd.

Komaeda the Hope Boy hit him so he fell down he kindof laughed "I told you Bonerfart, you wont be finding true pudding. he have more hopeful things to do! HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE" he shouted along with his catchphrase. Bonerfart cried a bit. Not only did he just want to find true pudding. but he just wanted to be called Okosan again. Friday Mama ran in quickly with a DELUXE bag of chips. But as he was running towards a couch to sit down Bonerfart fell (remeber the hope boy pushed him down?) and hit him! the way he fell Komaeda the Hope Boy was in the middle of walking somewher and so he stepped on the DELUXE bag of chips. oh no. FRIDAY MAMA JUMPED ONTO KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY AND PUNCHED HIM AND JUMPED ON HIS CHEST AND STOMACH AND BEAT HIM UP WITH BONERFART. KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY'S MAID OUTFIT WAS DESTROYED AND HE GOT REKT.

Friday Mama stepped off of Komaeda the Hope Boy and walked towards a drawer and opening it up and pulled out another DELUXE bag of chips. he had a spare! Bonerfart stood up after being swung around like that. he was about to coo in distress but instead...talked! Bonerfart talked! he could call the police for help being only people who spoke bird could understand him before! Komaeda the Hope Boy threw a rock at Bonerfart and he was back to cooing again. :(

BACK AT THE SHIRPSNART HOUST!

The others came back from doing their things downtown. but when they came back Hiyoko was holding someone. and Raku-Chan was holding someone. and Reicheru was holding someone. and some of the birds were holding someone. those someones were. THE HOLY MEME QUINTET. The (now) five of them were standing there. they were really standing there! Shirp knew that now was a chance to ask them what they wanted and whose side they were on. they all had them sitting down and they began to interveiw them.

Shirp asked the most obvious question first. "Who's side are you one?" he asked "waht do you want?" he continued the ask. one of them, Hameru, answered "Honestly we just wanted to eat at the maid cafe and to steal some fizzy lifting drinks.".

Raku-Chan jumped forward "STEALING IS A CRIME NYA~!" she shouted. "yea ok. but I steal zoo pals all the time so its okay...?" Kyaku ansewerd.

Their names are: Hameru, Kyaku, Kyusiko, Mumi, and Bobo STEVEN WILL NOT JUMP IN AND ADD "AND STEVEN" HE IS TIED UP IN A KITCHEN BEING LECTURED BY GORDON RAMSAY WITH TERUTERU HANAMURA HE IS GONE OKAY GONE GOODBYE STEVEN. One of them was Seyiku but she died by touching the bird butt. So they... really didnt have anything to do with this? Weird. One of them, Kyusiko stood forward.

"I mean if you want us to help we will I guess you have an avocado plant outside and use zoo pals so Kyaku is gonna stay and she cant meme alone so we have to be with her. also me, Hameru, and Mumi (haha no steven :D) would also like to touch bird butt." she answered. Everyone looked at each other. Reicheru had an idea! "here's a deal! if you help us take down The Hope Boy, I'll give you all the avocados and zoo pals you want, and you three can touch the bird butt." Reicheru shared her idea. the 17 of them all agreed to help take down The Hope Boy because they want komaeda to run.

So now their team was set! ooh yea! so now that i've introduced all of Shirp's team. The fight between them and Komaeda the Hope Boy can begin!

 **UWU**


	18. Chapter 18- What's Going On!

Kyaku woke up the next day. she was up late because she passed out from eating too many avocados and she may ahve accidentally eaten a zoo pal. She woke up. the Holy Meme Quintet were sleeping in the living room ON THE FLOOR just like Hiyoko and the birds. everyone has eating lunch but she ate breakfast NICE POPTART. They all stared at her as she ate breakfast because it wa slunch time oh well. Hameru was sitting at the table writing things down. whenever someone wold come by asking what she was writing she would push them away and hide the paper wow rude ok they give you a place to stay and you treat them like that. They all talked about what they would be doing that day. One of the HMQ members, mumi, suggested that they take it easy. Kyusiko went and plopped on the chair in front of the desk with the computer. she looked up tv shows to watch online. Bobo was reading a book. they saw it as something mature and cool but in reality it was froggy goes to school. she was sitting next to the quiet bird, nageki. he was silently judging her on her poor taste in literature. the rest of them stayed at home.

It was later in the day, everyone was still chilling out. Kyaku was dancing with Trash to her FAVORITE SONG In The End by Linkin Park. Mumi was talking with Raku-Chan about the most kawaii-est doki doki moe desu ne things. Hameru patiently watched Kyusiko until she decided to get off of the computer, Kyusiko thought she was gonna write a report on something she's been working about I CANT SAY. but instead she looked up pictures of ... BIRDS. Ryouta saw the bird pictures from the table near by, he walked over to look at the pictures, they all looked like him because they were the same type of bird except he wasnt in his bird form right now. He looked more as she was scrolling (she didnt know he was there would this give you the doki dokis hameru?) Hameru wasnt looking at pictures of rock doves, instead she was looking at pictures of... THE CREEPY BIRD IDK REMEMBER MOST OF THE BIRD NAMES IM SORRY HAM CHAN THIS IS YOUR BIRDIE BOYFRIEND AND RYOUTA'S DAD I DONT REMEMBER HIS NAME EITHER UWU. Ryouta jumped back in fear and then hameru noticed him "oh hey ryouta." she said as if nothing happened. "ok " she said as she turned around and continued looking at those pictures.

it became night and they ate it isnt the same without cheese-kun and they went to sleep. The next day they woke up only to see that SNART HAD RETURNED he came back and was talking with Trash and Shirp. Raku-Chan could overhear them. they were. PLANNING TO FORM AN IDOL GROUP. Reicheru shouted at them. "if you're gonna do this doesnt it mean you arent gonna see us again? what about shirp HUH" she shouted at Snart's face. Snart looked at reicheru. "reicheru. snart-san is right here next to me. he will be in our group." Snart said and reicheru felt dumb. at that point raku-chan had called everyone downstairs and out of the living room to talk to them. "NYA!" Raku-chan shouted "Trash-kun and everyone is going to leave us nya~ after all we've done for you!" Raku-Chan meow complained. Trash looked at Raku-Chan "dont worry. we'll still see you and you'll still see us on TV and concerts!" He said to her and reicheru. It was at this point that Kyaku noticed how they three were wearing flashy fancy idol group outfits. she got all doki doki at the sight of Trash. They all left to go to thier first concert.

The next week they watched their performance. their group name was "The Snarkles! (snart + sparkles)" Raku-Chan and Reicheru anxiously watched Trash perform KYAKU WAS SO JEALOUS TRASH MADE HER KOKORO GO DOKI DOKI IT CANT BE THEM. Hameru watched and she thought of all the birds. she thought it was weird how her birdie boyfriend was the one who killed one of the HMQ. oh well! they watched and then went to bed IT WAS LATE. It was 12am. Raku-Chan ran around the room screaming to wake everyone up and come to the TV, they turned it on and found out that the concert was still going on! They actually had a competitor! It was a group called "Hope✩" They looked at them. It was. Komaeda The Hope Boy! and! Hameru! WHAT WAS SHE DOING THERE and Friday Mama! it was a group of thre against another group of three! Bobo freaked out "WHAT IS HAMERU DOING WITH OUR MAIN ENEMY KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY" She freaked out. all of them did actually. Komaeda the Hope Boy walked up to Snart and said to him.

"wow your group has no hope lame lets have a sing off to see who ahs the most hope lol" Komaeda the Hope Boy said to him. Trash just folded his arms in disgust. Shirp asked "uh. Hameru? is that you? why are you there" "THATS WHAT I WANNA KNOW" Mumi asked as she held the TV in her hands screaming at it in response to what Shirp said. Hameru answered after being quiet for a while "thats because I work with Komaeda!" She said without making out an excuse. Friday Mama just stood there. Trash Screamed back "OKAY BUT WHY" he screamed at her. she looked at them and then at the camera so everyone at home watching on TV could hear her clearly "because I really like Komaeda! thats it~!" she said as she winked and made a peace sign VERY NOT LIKE HER. Ryouta chuckled. he knew about her crush on crazy bird so I guess thats over now. Snart finally spoke up "alright. we shall sing." he said to Komaeda the Hope Boy and Komaeda the Hope Boy smiled. "but first," he continued. Komaeda the Hope Boy then look disappointed. "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE" Snart shouted pointing to Komaeda the Hope Boy's shoes. Hameru and Friday Mama were wearing clothes you'd expect to see from a boy idol group. except Komaeda the Hope Boy was wearing a frilly and sparkling dress like a girl idol group. however it was late and the tv crew and people in charge said they cant have the contest now because no one at home would be watching and that means no money. so it would be happening next weekend. the TV went static and Mumi screamed "AGHHHNOO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT" they didnt say that it was rescheduled. They all went to sleep as Snart, Trash, and Shirp walked away and Hameru, Friday Mama, and Komaeda the Hope Boy walked away and Komaeda the Hope Boy did that laugh again.

It was the next day and instead of staying somewhere else the three of them went home. Trash and Shirp ran up to them "AY WE SAY WHAT AHMERU DID UP THERE. ARE YOU SURE YOU ARENT PLANNING THE SAME THING" they shouted in their faces. "n-no we really dont know" Kyusiko mumbled. "I dont believe you" Trash said. "no its true! they freaked out while watching the concert! those reactions of shock were genuine! nya~" Raku-Chan confirmed. Hiyoko confirmed that as well because even though she was kind Raku-Chan cant always be believed because she is easily tricked. They all sat down and chilled. Kyusiko was watching one bird that they had tied up because he liked to run around and break WINDOWS to get from place to place. Kyaku ATE THE AVOCADOS AND FORCED TRASH TO EAT THEM. everyone was having fun and having a good time like nothing ever happened.

AT THE HOPE BOY'S PLACE

Hameru looked at Komaeda the Hope Boy "so. what're we gonna do now. he isnt going to be happy that our plans keep getting changed." She said to him. "dont worry! im sure he'll understand!" he said. They thought about their plans while Friday Mama ate the DELUXE bag of chips again. Bonerfart was in a cage now. he was trapped. he knew something new was going on and he was so scared he wanted pudding! he wanted freedom! he wanted to run! But now it was just htem. Bonerfart felt like he was pointless. not only was he held captive but they jsut held him captive they didnt even use him for anything how dumb. suddenly, HAMERU GOT A CALL FROM KYUSIKO.

"uh. bazooper!" she answered. "are you doing well?" she answered as if nothing happened the other night.

"HAMERU YOU AHVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO" Kyusiko shouted at her. she had to think of an excuse this time I guess.

"um. explaining about what?" she had to get ready. about what to say about what happened with Komaeda the Hope Boy. she awaited their response. and then heard the answer.

"I WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE INTERNET HISTORY ON THE COMPUTER. WHAT IS THIS. PAPAISA. WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN. RYOUTA IS CRYING RIGHT NOW YOU AHVE SINNED." Kyusiko shouted into the phone. Hameru took a sigh of relief. it wasnt about the idol contest after all. maybe they all agreed it would be a good idea not to talk about it. or maybe they felt that Hameru was doing this to get information. or was being used like Reicheru was. Kyusiko hung up the phone and sighed. what were her true plans?

But either way. it was night time. they had all week to mess around. and they did. but eventually it became friday. the big idol group showdown between Hope✩ and The Snarkles was tomorrow. Hameru had to get a good nights sleep. and she fell asleep to the most relaxing sound ever. Komaeda the Hope Boy getting the life beat out of him by Friday Mama from stepping on a bag of chips.


	19. Chapter 19- Impostor!

so now it was finally the night of the concert battle against Hope✩ and The Snarkles. The three from Hope got up onto stage wearing sparkly pretty outfits, Komaeda the Hope Boy being the only one wearing a dress. The Snarkles eventually game up onto stage also wearing sparkly pretty outfits. It was finally for a sing contest. Everyone at home was surrounding the TV, and Bonerfart listened to it on the radio. The first that came up were The Snarkle. they sang! their songs were beautiful! Reicheru, Raku-Chan, and Kyaku's kokoros have never gone so doki doki before. They finished some songs and Hope✩ came up next. they also sang amazing songs that everyone loved. They had trouble believing that Hameru was on their side. why would she do this?! The two groups stood high on the stage. the announcer called it a tie on popularity which said the voting. Hameru stepped forward.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TIE?! YOU NEED TO CHOOSE ONE WINNER AND GET THIS OVER WITH!" Hameru shouted like never before. The announcer recounted the results multiple times but it was always a tie. but suddenly. THERE WAS ONE MORE VOTE FOR THE SNARKLES. everyone gaspu'd. why would someone wait until the last minute. but either way The Snarkles won! this was all over with! they could continue their new career! everyone had home cheered and sighed with relief. they couldnt let Komaeda the Hope Boy win. and he didnt. Komaeda the Hope Boy, Hameru, and Friday Mama walked off the stage and exited through the middle of the audience. Hameru whispered to Komaeda the Hope Boy.

"what do we do now. he's probably upset at us, and what if. what if she's awake?" Hameru asked quietly to Komaeda the Hope Boy.

"oh dont worry. everything will go to plan!" he shouted as he ran/skipped his way out shouting his catchphrase "HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE"

Snart, Trash, and Shirp decided to return home for the night to make sure everyone was okay and to check in after what happened. everyone was really happy to see that everyone was home and okay. everyone did their usual thing and went to bed because it became late. Kyusiko woke up the next day first and went scrolling on the computer "god. im tired of these history tabs showing bird art, im not even visiting these websites!" she complained. Ryouta walked over to her "its pretty weird isnt it. maybe its like a ghost computer!" he looked quickly towards Nageki, reading at the table as usual "Nageki! do you have anything to do with this?!" he shouted at him. Nageki just stared at him and then quietly whispered. "N-no," he answered "do you know anything" he said looking to the left of him. there was nothing or no one there. either way this was still a mystery. maybe they could get one of the other birds to help, he was always good with helping computers. Ryouta recommended that to Kyusiko but she just responded with "no. no. its nothing that important. lets just leave it as it is." and slowly everyone woke up and ate breakfast.

"Trash! that was really kakkoii!" Raku-Chan said to Trash. Trash was too busy listening to some song called Fabulous from some movie called High School Musical on his ipod with the volume turned high up. everything was the same as usual. but it wasnt. Hameru wasnt there. they got so used to the HMQ that without one there it felt weird. so was it safe to say that now there are only four memebers left? they all watched tv or read or played games. no one talked to one another. it was awkward. it was quiet. they then went to bed. they spent an entire day not talking to each other, not counting Kyusiko Ryouta and Nageki.

HOPE BOY PLACE TIME

"Ko... this isnt going to last much longer. they're getting suspicious. I can just tell." Hameru said to him.

"COO (THAT IS BECAUSE NO ONE WILL TRUST YOU.) COO (NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR FRIENDS)" Bonerfart coo'd at Hameru. she looked angry at him but ignored it. Friday Mama was in his room minding his own business. he thought Hameru was annoying and wanted nothing to do with her. Komaeda the Hope Boy was wearing the same maid outfit from the maid cafe. Hameru only questioned.

"why are you wearing that ugly thing?!" she asked/shouted at him. Komaeda the Hope Boy turned around and smiled. "Y'know, you're really going to have to step up your game. this is why people get suspicious of you." Komaeda the Hope Boy responded. Hameru was offended. was she not good enough. was this version of herself not worthy? she then spoke up. "Ko. do you think. he's mad at me. because im failing" Komaeda the Hope Boy just looked at her "of course!" Hameru just walked off and into her room to watch something idk what it was I didnt follow her to her room uwu.

Komaeda the Hope Boy did a twirl in front a mirror "Hameru. you arent fooling anyone. how sad..." he said very eerily "everyone knows...KNOWS THAT HOW AMAZING I LOOK IN THIS DRESS YOU MAY NOT BE THE SAME BUT AT LEAST HAVE SOME TASTE" he shouted into the mirror. Hameru could hear this from her room and just wrote down notes on how to improve. how to improve what? suddenly there was a call. Friday Mama answered it

"yea hey whats up," there was a pause as the person on the other line talked "oh. well I dont know you'd have to talk to him about it. sorry im not in charge of complaints. hey isnt okay just to be in your room?" Friday Mama hung up the phone. who was he talking to? things were getting suspicious.

The next day all of them went out into the streets to buy things. Komaeda the Hope Boy decided to try wearing harajuku wear, and he was rocking it. Hameru took notes of everything around her. trying to improve. improve what? Hameru then thought out loud very quietly "does she need food? are plan isnt to kill her is it?" Komaeda the Hope Boy looked at Hameru.

They all walked home after buying hundreds of DELUXE potato chip bags. Komaeda the Hope Boy confronted Hameru. and spoke. "Hameru. you arent being believable. you need to go. return those clothes and never come back" he said to her. she looked mad but ran off. off to the snartshirp house.

AT THE SNART SHIRP HOUSE.

there was a ringing at the door! Shirp went and opened it. "um may I help you- AHTFGH" at the door was... HAMERU! "uh-uh- um, Hameru! what're you doing here!?" He asked. Hameru only looked around.

"I need to go upstairs. return these clothes and belongings." she said. she walked upstairs and unlocked a door and everyone heard a smacking noise as the next thing they know Hameru has fallen down the stairs.

"YOU. HOW DARE YOU" the person who slapped and pushed Hameru down the stiars, the person who stood there was... HAMERU. "YOU STEAL MY IDENTITY AND TRY TO REDEEM YOURSELF!" Hameru shouted it. then Kyusiko and Ryouta thought. thats how the bird pictures got on the internet history! she was on the computer in the room she was in! there was a Hameru impersonator! now they ahve them here!

Hameru folded her arms as everyone watched "now. reveal who you really are!" she shouted. the person pressed a button and smoke went everywhere as they no longer looked like Hameru, instead she was a man with blonde hair. he shouted "you thought it was Hameru, BUT IT WAS ME, DIO!" the person shouted as they ran and jumped out the window never to be seen again. the window was shattered. wow this is why they have Anghel tied up.

either way Hameru was back! the wannabe is gone! but... they left a notepad. a notepad from everything they wrote down. information? information for who? that's what they had to find out next.


	20. Chapter 20- What Should This Be Titled?

The real Hameru walked up to the notepad and looked at it. "huh. I cant read any of it." she said plainly. "NYA! why not?!" Raku-Chan asked. the other HMQ members urronded Hameru as she said with a "..." expression "I...I cant read japanese..." they all just looked. well thats that they burned the notebook even tho everyone else besides the other hmq members could read it they ignored it haha.

Hameru, Kyusiko, Kyaku, Mumi, and Bobo went to sleep that night on the floor. They woke up complaining again because sleeping on the floor hurts. They ate breakfast and talked to everyone. Kyusiko eventually asked. "hey. how come you all freaked out when Hameru's impostor broke the window?" she asked. Hiyoko looked at her and answered.

"we dont have the money to replace the window. we dont even have the money to pay for the house!" she answered. Kyusiko and the other HMQ looked panicked. Bobo asked "then how come you're living here without problems?!" she asked. Hiyoko asnwered "apparently Shirp went and killed some rich dude and took his money and house! and now we're slowly running out of that money..." Kyaku looked up at her "that doesnt seem like something Shirp would do." she commented. But it was originally Shirp's house. so I guess he really did do it.

So they had to make sure that nothing in the house broke or that there were any issues. I guess that's why they nseem carefull. They all sat together and talked about things. Reicheru asked "hey, you three," she said to Trash, Snart, and Shirp, "are you gonna continue your idol group business or was that just a one time thing?" she asked. The three of them looked at each other "well yea we're just taking a break. we start our performances again tomorrow" Shirp answered. KYAKU PANICKEDD SHE CANNOT LEAVE TRASH WOULD SHE GO ALONG SHE CANNOT. They all decided to mess around.

Later on Trash, Raku-Chan, and Kyaku all danced to and sang this song called Stronger Than You by some singer named Estelle for some show WHERE THE MAIN CHARACTER IS LOCKED IN A KITCHEN WITH TERUTERU HANAMURA FOREVER BEING SCOLDED BY GORDON RAMSAY WE DO NOT SAY HIS NAME. Most of the people there clapped and watched while some of them just watched TV or ate snacks. Hameru went back to the computer to look at bird art. Ryouta cried. Bobo came over and hit Hameru with a folded up magazine shouting "SINNER. GO. TO . CHURCH.". It was just a normal day for everyone.

AT THE HOPE BOY'S PLACE

Bonerfart looked at Friday Mama and Komaeda the Hope Boy "COO (OKOSAN DEMANDS MORE FOOD) COO (WHERE IS THE PUDDING)" he coo'd. Friday Mama answered "Hope Boy already said that you cant have pudding. and we cant give you regular food because the boss doesnt know how to cook bird food" "COO (MAKE HIM LEARN) COO (MAKE THIS TERRIBLE PERSON LEARN HOW TO FEED OKOSAN)" he coo'd again. Komaeda the Hope Boy got so tired of hearing him coo that he put a dark blanket over his cage and Bonerfart fell fast asleep. Komaeda the Hope Boy looked at Friday Mama "hey. he hasnt been bringing us food in a while. do you think he's busy?" he asked him. Friday Mama made a questioning face and pose "he always cooks our food himself so maybe he's been too busy to do it?" Friday Mama answered. Komaeda the Hope Boy looked serious. Their boss loved to cook and would do that rather than naything else. this must be really important.

BACK AT THE SNARTSHIRP HOUSE

Trash, Shirp, and Snart performed one of their new songs for their idol group The Snarkles. They all watched and clapped this time, Kyaku, Reicheru, and Raku-Chan's kokoros went doki doki looking at Trash perform. Hameru clapped and enjoyed their music even though she was still looking at bird pictures. Ryouta was still crying. When the three of them finished performing Reicheru finally decided to ask "okay but. what if Hope✩ decides to do something again? what will you do then?" Shirp, Snart, and Trash looked at each other. Snart answered "Now that Hameru's impostor is gone they cant have a group and perform. they need at least three people to be a group. they cant do it with two" they all had a sigh of relief. "anyway, its getting late. let us go home. eat breakfast. and then go to sleep." Snart said. Everyone looked confused because they were at home and it would be dinner except Kyaku she was happy because she got the joke WHAT JOKE.

It was the next day and everything seemed good. Trash, Shirp, and Snart were packing their things for their trip. It would be weird without them. and Kyaku, Raku-Chan, and Reicheru were disappointed that they couldnt go with them. and if any of them joined their group it might ruin their song sounding thingies. Hameru was about to go blog about how funny Kyaku was but found out. that the computer now had a password on it! she shrieked! how would she look up minion yaoi now?! Ryouta stepped forward "im tired of crying because of what you look up! no more computers!" he shouted. Hameru knew he wouldnt tell her the password. but he told everyone else so they coul get on the computer. and she knew that Kyusiko goes on a lot. she surely knows the password!

SOME TIME PASSED

Trash, Snart, and Shirp had left and Kyusiko still wouldnt tell her the password after asking for hours. Bobo laughed as this was her punishment for her sinful ways. Mumi set up the TV so they could watch all the concerts when they came on. They all sat around the TV once it started later on and saw the three of them go onto the stage. "HIII EVERYONE" Trash shouted and everyone in the audience cheered REICHERU RAKU-CHAN AND KYAKU'S KOKORO GOT BROKORO. they were about to perform but then all the lights went out! a new group rose from under the stage in front of them. another contest? oh boy. who would it be. The lights eventually turned on and it was revelaed to be Hope✩ again! how! you cant be a group with only two people.

Shirp stepped forward "WHAT'S THE MEANING BEHIND THIS HOPE BOY. YOU CANT SING WITH ONLY TWO PEOPLE" he shouted into his face that was covered in glitter. Komaeda the Hope Boy just laughed. "This group is completely OK! It's a group of three!" he answered. Trash looked around the area. "what're you talking about?! there's only two of you there!" he shouted. then Snart understood what was going on! he shouted "HOPE BOY HOW DARE YOU." They looked confused as Komaeda the Hope Boy smiled. "I see you've figured out who our third member is!" he smiled. SUDDENLY BONERFART CAME FLYING THROUGH THE AUDIENCE AND LANDED RIGHT NEXT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY FRIDAY MAMA WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE. Komaeda smiled and said "that's right. the new third memeber of Hope✩ is...

BONERFART"


	21. Chapter 21- Just An Average Day

Trash and Shirp gaspu'd while Snart stood there. Komaeda the Hope Boy laughed that laugh of his, Friday Mama was on his phone, and Bonerfart stood there. Back home, watching TV everyone freaked out "WHAT. OKOSAN" Hiyoko screamed. Why would he join them? let alone why would he join their idol group? Komaeda the Hope Boy said "well then. because the last round was unfair. lets have another singing contest!" he laughed SHIRP PUNCHED THE MICROPHONE OUT OF HIS HAND AND THE PHONE OUT OF FRIDAY MAMA'S. Komaeda the Hope Boy stepped back.

"THAT IS RUDE" he shouted. Shirp didnt care and Trash picked up Friday Mama's phone and used it to call someone "Rei, can you pick me up? im scared" he said as he called Reicheru. Kyaku and Raku-Chan overheard this call AND RAN TO THE THEATER THEY WOULD BE THE ONE TO PICK UP TRASH. Komaeda the Hope Boy looked at them "you know. if everytime you perform we interrupt you. just stop" he said Shirp jumped forward "OKAY" and the three of them walked off. Bonerfart looked around. he was wearing a sparkly dress and had glitter on his wings. he thought he could use this opportunity to fly away. but Friday Mama stuck him in an empty back of chips. So that was the end of both The Snarkles career and Hope✩'s career. wow. what a lame way to do it. eventually Reicheru, Raku-Chan, and Kyaku showed up and drove them all home. When they got home everyone asked if they were okay. Trash just fell face forward onto the ground. they left him there.

The next day Kyusiko decided to go on the computer to watch a TV show she likes being their TV doesnt get that channel. in the internet history she saw. BIRD ART. RYOUTA CRIED. She ran upstairs and realized that there was a computer in the guest room! Hameru was there! Kyusiko called for Bobo to hit her with the folded up magazine for the sake of Jesus. but she was too busy hitting Kyaku with it. Everyone watched as she hit Kyaku it was entertaining. Trash was singing the Badgers (ft. Mushroom) song by some youtube user. KYAKU JOINED ALONG. So yes. with Trash singing and dancing, Bobo dealing with the sinners, and Ryouta crying, it was a regular day.

HOPE BOY PLACE TIME

Friday Mama looked at Komaeda the Hope Boy "he called me earlier. he seems to be getting impatient. I think it's time to-" "NO" Komaeda the Hope Boy cut him off "we need to wait just a bit longer before he appears." Bonerfart was in his cage with a dark blanket over it so he could sleep. we was still wearing his sparkly outfit with glitter on his wings. Komaeda the Hope Boy was also still wearing his sparkly dress. Friday Mama was concerned about Hope Boy's logic. bit they had to trust him. their boss trusted him.

BACK AT THE SNARTSHIRP HOUSE

Mumi and Bobo cooked everyone dinner and they all ate it. afterwards they thought about what to do if the Hope Boy attacks again. what would they do again? Hiyoko said something about that out loud. "Dont worry! if he ever comes back i'LL BEAT HIM TO A PULP LIKE I TRIED TO LAST TIME" Reicheru screamed as she jumped forward. some mashed pottotoes landed on Raku-Chan. "nya!" she shouted it. the mash potatotos are soft and warm. They all went to bed.

The next morning they woke up and they found out that Kyaku was up first. she was doing something with the avocados. all the avocados she has stolededd from places she never ate because she doesnt really like avocados SHE HATES THEM SO MUCH she was sacrificing the avocados! just then Raku-Chan sliddedde down the staircase and KYAKU LOOKED AT HER EVILLLEY AND SAID "DONT YOU DARE GO NEAR TRASH AGAIN" Raku-Chan meow cried and ran outside and fell in a lake dont worry she can swim. Hameru was looking at pictures online of various birds again but these were just regular pictures of birds so Kyusiko wasnt shouting, Bobo wasnt hitting her with a folded up magazine, and Ryouta wasnt crying.

Mumi walked up to her and asked "eyy Hameru what are you looking up" Hameru just answered without looking away from the screen "oh just pictures of my birdie husbando" RYOUTA CRIED. THE PICTURES SHE WERE LOOKING UP. WERE OF THE CREEPY DOCTOR BIRD OH NO LUCKILY RYOUTA'S TEARS BLOCKED OUT THE SOUND OF HER SAYING THAT SO ONLY THOSE THREE HEARD IT OTHERWISE SHE WOULD END UP LIKE SEYIKU OH NO. Mumi picked up Hameru and carried her upstairs and locked her in the room. she had sinned. everyone knows that he isnt husbando material. Mumi mentioned how she ahd a birdie boyfriend BUT SHE WOULDNT SAY WHO LIKE WOW HAMERU DID, KYUSIKO DID, EVEN SEYIKU DID WHILE SHE WAS ALIVE IS IT THAT HARD REALLY UGH.

This was a very weird day. but then again this was the kind of things you would expect from the snartshirp house. Raku-Chan returned from the lake and fell over she was tired. Kyaku picked her up and put her back in the lake. Everyone ate lunch and talked about what they would do. they had no idea. They thought that they needed some new clothes and could use random stuff so they should go shopping the next day.

little did they know. that when they would go shopping the next day. they would be someone who would change their life forever. uwu


	22. Chapter 22- Mall

So everyone, except Nageki like usual, went shopping. they went shopping not to streets or street streets but to the mall! Raku-Chan, Reicheru, Hiyoko, Bobo, and Ryouta went shopping at kawaii stores I dont know sotres to use as examples but they are K-Y-E! Shirp, Snart, Trash, Kyaku, and Hameru went to other stores while Kyusiko, Mumi, and all the other birds went to other stores. Kyaku was walked next to trash Aand then KEEP LEANING closer to him she like trash. They all were walking. Raku-Chan was strolling skipping singing nya nya songs with her eyes closed not paying attention to where she was going. She ended up running into someone! this person was ona segway! he looked very important.

he looked down at her because she was on the floor from falling "are you okay?" he asked, Reicheru picked her up. "Hai nya~!" she answered. Reicheru stepped forward "HEY who are you!?" Reicheru shouted. the man looked at them and fastened a badge he was wearing "Paul Blart. Mall Cop" he answered proudly. He was a mall cop at this mall! "Well there are always problems at this mall, I must be going now" he said as he segwayed off.

Kyusiko and Mumi were walking around looking at a map of the mall it was very huge. Mumi took a closer look "hey Kazuaki are we going the right way to the pillow store?" there was no answer. "he probably just fell alseep" Kyusiko said as she turned around to wake him up only he knew where the store was. however none of the birds were there. they didnt hear footsteps so that means they turned into their bird forms and flew off! "oh no not again!" Kyusiko screamed. Her and Mumi had to run now. they had to go fast. they ahd to find the birds before they made problems.

Shirp walked around at the stores with Snart, Hameru, Trash, and Kyaku. "im getting pretty hungry" Trash said. JUST BARELY AFTER HE FINISHED THAT SENTENCE KYAKU REPLIED WITH "I'm pretty thirsty too!" Hameru just looked at her and thought "of course you are". The five of them walekd to the food court and they each got some food from different places but they got 2 free taco. Shirp sat next to Snart and Hameru sat in between Trash and Kyaku because she didnt want them to sit next to each otehr it would cause issues. Kyaku didnt like that so she kicked the chair over and sat next to Trash Hameru got up and sat next to Shirp instead.

Bobo thought to herself. she was thinking about Blart. "I know i've seen him somewhere before. Maybe on a wheaties box! yea! breakfast of champions!" Raku-Chan said "wow. he was really sugoi. but not as good as Hitoshi-San, Trash-Kun, or Rei-Chan" Reicheru was pleased hearing that and hugged Raku-Chan. such gal pals! Hiyoko was eating a crepe they got earlier from the food court and she was sharing it with Ryouta.

Kyusiko and Mumi were running through the mall. they felt like they've already run the whole thing like a track. they even looked up too! they just couldnt find those birds! They ran and ran and ran until they heard a whistle. "hey! dont you know its wrong to run in the halls?!" the person who said that and blew the whistle came up to them. he was on a segway. it was. PAUL BLART. "my name is Paul Blart. the main mall cop of this mall. what's so important that you'd need to run?" he asked the two of them. Mumi was out of breath from the running and eventually answered "we need... to find... some birds" she said. Blart chuckled "the food court has chicken! you dont need to run looking for it, the food court's that way" he said pointing behind him. "AGH" Kyusiko screamed. She grabbed Mumi's hand and dragged her along with her as she ran to the food court. The birds might get cooked!

Reicheru was done eating a sandwich she got from a machine and threw the remaining wrapper on the floor and not into the trash can. "hey now! you know that that belongs in the trash" a familiar voice said. Raku-Chan jumped up "Blart-Senpai!" she shouted. "what are you doing back here nya~?" she asked. "I came this direction because I was told to help these two find some missing birds" Blart answered. "u-uh sir im right here, im not going anywhere" Ryouta said. "who was looking for the birds anyway?" he asked "oh just these two girls" blart responded. Hiyoko thought, Kyusiko and Mumi were with the other birds so its probably them. she jumped up "did they say where they were going!?" she shouted asked. "Uh yea, to the food court" he said. "THEN WE'RE GOING THERE" Hiyoko said as she jumped up and dragged everyone with her.

Kyaku now was standing in the middle of a fountain in the middle of the food court. she was shouting and dragged Trash into the fountain. Snart sighed "oh not this again" he said "w-what!? you've seen this happen before?!" Shirp screamed. "yes. however Hameru here has seen it many times more than I have" he said pointing to Hameru who was just standing there. It was about the time that Kyaku started singing that Kyusiko and Mumi finally made it into the food court. and in the corner, on a merry-go-round they saw the birds in their human form riding it. they were okay. the two of them sighed and were about to sit down until they spotted Kyaku in the middle of the fountain. They tried to run into the fountain to stop her but before they got close enough Hameru held them back. "just let her do her thing" she whispered to them. Raku-Chan, Hiyoko, Reicheru, and Ryouta eventually made it to the food court. at this point the food court was crowded. they all wanted to see the fountain singer person.

"NOT SO FAST" a very familiar voice by this time was heard and echoed through all of the room. the lights in the food court except the one overt he fountain had been turned off for a stage effect, but the rest of the mall was fully lit. when Blart busted the doors open and stood in the doorway all you saw was a shadowy figure of blart on his segway. He wheeled in and turned on all the lights. "PAUL BLART MALL COP! (Blart-Senpai!)" you could hear everyone but Kyaku, Trash, Hameru, Snart, and Shirp say. Blart wheeled over to Kyaku and asked. "what exactly are you doing?" she just stared at him. she grabbed Trash and ran. zoom. fast. too fast for that segway. So Blart put three segways together. one with a super charged battery and made a chariot of segways. each leg was on one of two segways. he made that and NYOOMED after Kyaku.

Kyaku was running fast with Trash in her arms. she was still very thirsty. and was starting to slow down. she eventually stopped and Blart caught her. "what was the meaning behind all of this?!" he shouted at her. she just looked at him "100% bae material" as she looked at Trash. Blart eventually got her and Trash back to the food court where everyone was. the 16 of them stood there looking at Blart. Blart looked at all of them. "you're all banned. you are banned from coming back to this mall ever again. this is the only mall in the state too. it is in the middle of the state too. no more mall shopping for you. goodbye" he said as he escorted them all out. Man, Kyaku was really thirsty. They all drove home.

They entered the house and got food only a few of them actually got lunch. thye all just sat down and thought about what just happened. Kyaku threw Raku-Chan into the lake and that cycle began again. Nageki looked up from his book and asked

"so. how was your trip to the mall?"


	23. Chapter 23- Do Nothing Day

So now it was later in the day and everyone was back from the mall. they were all banned from the mall. they all blamed kayak who kept putting raku-chan into the lake. They ate lunch. Because Nageki asked how their trip to the mall was theye ventually had to explain. "well um. well. Kyaku eventually misbehaved at the mall and dragged Trash around everywhere and we all got the blame so we all are banned now." Shirp explained. Nageki just looked at him and everyone disappointed. He went back to reading. Kyusiko went onto the computer. Kyaku threw Raku-Chan into the trash on a continous cycle. Trash listened ot music. everyone did their thing.

It eventually became nighttime and everyone went to sleep. they woke up the next day and ate breakfast. they all noticed it was raining so they would be spending the entire day inside. "so beside from getting banned from the only mall in the state, what else did you do?" Nageki asked. "Myself, Shirp, Hameru, Kyaku, and Trash went to certain storese." Snart said. "Me and Mumi ended up losing all of the brids and ran all over the mall trying to find them!" Kyusko answered. "why did you all fly away?" Nageki asked the birds. "we never get a chance to fly while we're here. so we thought we'd do it while we were at a place with plenty of space." Yuuya answered.

Raku-Chan eventually got out of the lake and Kyaku was too tired to put her back in the lake and gave up for now. Raku-Chan ran over to Trash to show him all the kawaii things she bought. "me, rei-chan, bobo, hiyoko-chan, and ryouta went shopping at the best stores! you missed out nya~!" Raku-Chan showing Trash everything she bought. Hameru froze. thats right. Bobo never followed Raku-Chan and the others to the food court. they left her in a store. she never got banned. she had to stay either in the mall or on the streets overnight. she never came back home. "GUYS WE FORGOT BOBO AT THE MALL" Hameru screamed at everyone "well we cant just get her, we're all banned. the only one of us that isnt banned is Nageki and you know he gets uncomfortable going places" Kyusiko answered. "well maybe she left the mall and went to town?" Mumi said. Hameru thought that was a good idea and left the house running all over town. she checked every street, alleyway, and store. she eventyally came back out of breath. "I...I couldnt find her..." she said breathing heavily. "You have her number dont you?" Kyaku said. Hameru realized that. she did! she pulled out her phone and called her.

"hello?" hameru asked as she heard bobo answer the phone.

"hey whats up." Bobo answered. she was okay!

"I need your help. can you come here? hameru asked

"uh- I cant im buying clothes" Bobo answered.

"alright well hurry up and come over here" Hameru asked

"I cant find them"

"what do you mean you cant find them!" Hameru asked in response to what Bobo just said.

"I cant find them there's only soup." bobo said

"what do you mean 'there's only soup'?" Hameru questioned

"it means there's only soup!" Bobo said a bit louder.

"WELL THEN GET OUT OF THE SOUP AISLE" Hameru said very loudly into the phone

"alright you dont have to shout at me!" Bobo answered. you could hear footsteps as she went to the next aisle.

"there's more soup!" she said as she made it to the next aisle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE SOUP?!" Hameru shouted

"there's just more soup!" you could hear bobo say

"GO INTO THE NEXT AISLE" Hameru shouted

"there's still soup!" Bobo responded as she got to the next aisle.

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW" Hameru questioned and shouted

"im at soup!" bobo said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT SOUP" Hameru shouted again

"I mean im at soup!" Bobo said loudly but it wasnt enough to be a shout

"WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN" Hameru shouted, she was losing her patience.

"IM AT THE SOUP STORE" Bobo answered, finally yelling.

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE" Hameru shouted the loudest of all

You could hear Bobo screaming on the other end of the phone. Hameru ended the phone call and turned around to face everybody. "she'll be home shortly" she said with a smile.

Everyone just stared, but no one questioned it. what kind of conversation was that? oh well. this was their do-nothing-day. eventually there was a knock on the door it was Bobo they let her in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEING BACK THIS LATE. WHY DIDNT YOU COME WITH US BACK HOME FROM THE MALL" pretty much everyone shouted that but theu all phrased it a bit differently. Bobo looked at them and just asked "hey do you know if McDonalds is still open? I need to get my Big Mac on!" she shouted. "oh okay. off to bed you go" Mumi said as she pushed her into the bedroom. "hey isnt that my room?" Reicheru asked. "not for tonight it isnt!" Mumi shouted. Bobo would stay in there all night by herslef.

Shirp just thought to himself. 'man. the holy meme quintet sure are weird. but that's what makes them fun. that's what makes things interesting.'


	24. Chapter 24- Kyatrash

it was around noon when Trash ran in with a post he saw screaming "GUYS YOU AHVE TO GO WITH ME" everyone looked confused. they looked at the poster he was holding. it was. a WWE match! everyone just looked away. they didnt want to go to that. Kyaku saw this as an aoportunity to be with Trash without Reicheru or RAKU-CHAN WHO WAS IN THE LAKE. "i'll go with you" she said event ho she didnt want to go." Trash was happy and smiled. the matchw ould be later that day so everyone just decided to chill out until then.

"I didnt know you liked that stuff" Reicheru commented at Trash. "It's cool! I cant believe you dont!" Trash responded. he never talked about those kind of things so it was weird. he only ever really talked about the music he listens to. Raku-Chan was in the lake floating. she brought an inner tube and decided to chill out on it in the lake so she wouldnt leave and wouldnt get thrown by kyaku because that hurt. everyone else did their regular things and Bobo was still in the guest room because she did bad things. Shirp looked worries.

"what's wrong Shirp-san?" Snart asked him. Shirp just continued to look worried. "we havent run into Komaeda the Hope Boy in a long time. what if he's setting up a huge plan to take us out?" he was actually "what would we do then?" Shirp said as he looked at Snart worried but with love.

"Snart-Kun..."

"Shirp-San..."

"Snart-Kun..."

"Shirp-San..."

"KYAKU" you could hear Trash shout, interrupted them. "WE HAVE TO HURRY WE CANT MISS ANY OF IT!" Trash shouted. 0.002 seconds later Kyaku was there. she had zoomed over very fast to be with Trash. "okay lets go" Kykaku said as they left. Reicheru looked a bit upset but not because she doesnt like that stuff. Raku-Chan looked sad but was happy she ran out of the lake and inside to dry off without kyaku she cant be thrown into the lake. Shirp and Snart continued staring at each other with love.

Kyaku and Trash sat down towards the front of the WWE match. they would be having fun! Trash loved all of it but Kyaku was just eh. she only was there because of Trash. It was finally towards the end of it all. and John Cena was about to be declared champion again. suddenly the lights went out. someone bursted through the doors. lights were focused up to him. when he made it into the ring all the lights turned on again.

"wait isnt that-"Kyaku said quietly

the person stared at John Cena. John Cena stared at him. "you... John Cena... have yet another person to challenge. and thats me! PAUL BLART MALL COP" he shouted TRASH SPIT OUT HIS DRINK. "you think you can defeat me?! Paul Blart Mall Cop! I defeated you! 5 years ago I did! you were weak. do you really think you can defeat me again?!" John Cena said to Blart. Blart wiped some sweat off of his forehead from the birhgt lights. "yes. yes I do" he answered. "then we shall fight." John Cena agreed. A new surprise match would begin.

JOHN CENA AND PAUL BLART WRESTLED AND IT WAS INTENSE.

Trash was cheering the whole time it was amazing Kyaku was confusion.

PAUL BLART THREW JOHN CENA ONTO THE GROUND AND EVENTUALLY WON

John Cena got up slowly "im very impressed...brother..." he said to Blart who had just won. "I told you I would defeat you. and that I had gotten stronger now. but your younger brother had surpassed you. I am superior" Blart said looking down at him. Trash wasnt sure whether to be amazed or disappointed. Kyaku started to leave but Trash stopped her from doing that SHE WOULD WATCH. Paul Blart picked John Cena up and shook his hand. "we shall meet again. I just know so. goodbye for now, brother" Blart said as he walked out of the building dramatically. and so the match ended and everyone went home.

Trash and Kyaku walked inside the home and everyone looked at them and asked. "why are you home late? you said the match ended at 8 but it is 10!" Shirp shouted. "you didnt do anything did you!?" Reicheru screamed and questioned. Kyaku knew this was an opportunity to make Reicheru and Raku-Chan jealous. "yes. we did." Kyaku ansered. reicheru fell back in her chair and kyaku picked her up. "sinful cat-people get thrown into the lake" she said in a creepy voice she said as she threw reicheru into the lake. raku-chan was already in there because she got in there in advance before Kyaku came home. nobody questioned anything.

and so that's how Kyaku managed to keep Reicheru and Raku-Chan away from Trash. and how Trash and Kyaku got to see the mall cop, Paul Blart's impressive strength, that might be able to be used to help them later. all was good for that night.

uwu


	25. Chapter 25- Thirstcon

It was a new day and Bobo was finally allowed to be out of the room and everyone was eating breakfast. Hiyoko was looking through a newspaper "hey guys, did you know that Thirstcon is this weekend?" she asked. "yea I have a job there advertising some manga" Ryouta answered. One of the birds freaked out shouting things that were hard to understand. the overall message he was saying was "why didnt you tell me about the manga!". Ryouta just stared "its...not that type of manga..." he said. everyone went quiet. they all just stared at nothing. "ALRIGHT LETS GO" Kyaku said as she slammed her fists onto the table. "I mean I guess it wouldnt be that bad.. hah. heh.. wow" Hameru said trying to hide her sinful ways.

It was eventually saturday, the day Thirstcon would be happening. Kyaku was there who was wearing a very interesting outfit was there with Trash looking at various things. Hameru was there also dressed up but a bit differently looking at different things than Kyaku. she knew where and what the good stuff was. After like an hour of walking around and buying things. Kyaku, Hameru, and Trash sat down and had a snack.

"wow. I didnt expect to run into you guys" someone said as they walked up it was revealed to be Reicheru! Raku-Chan was there with her. they were wearing maching outfits. Raku-Chan and Reicheru had become closer after Trash decided to spend more time with Kyaku instead thats what happeneded uwu. They all sat together and ate kyaku didnt hate raku-chan and reicheru as much anymore but still threw them into the lake and she punched them off the bench but she was friends with them now.

the five of them continued walking around and eventually they got tired they ahve been there for a long time. as they were leaving the building they saw something very interesting. It was Ryouta in a maid outfit working at a booth advertising a manga. he did mention he was doing a job here. But he wasnt alone. there was another person there advertising the manga wearing a maid outfit. it was. KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY. He was standing there jumping around and dancing he was doing a good job promoting it. because of him there Ryouta was uncomfortable. They decided to walk over. Hameru took a look at the manga.

"what the heck is this garbage" she said looking at it "NYA~!" Raku-Chan said slapping Hameru she was being rude. Reicheru casually walked over to Ryouta. "what's he doing here" she asked. Ryouta just shrugged. what was he doing there. he actually was getting tips from being putting coins and dollars into a hat for dancing so he was getitng paid. thats probably why he was doing all of this. turns out that actually was the reason he was doing it. everyone needs money, especially them because the rich man's money is running out. so they just left without question.

on their way home they stopped at taco bell. they went home. everything was the same. as they walked in Kyusiko shouted at them "guys! Thirstcon is continuing onto sunday you know but. Hope✩ is going to be performing!" she shouted. the five of them that just walked home gaspu'd. they thought that Hope was formed just so The Snarkles could fail. they had no choice but to go the next day to check it out.

it became the next day and they were about to leave for Thirstcon. "wait guys. we cant wear the same things or regular clothes since yesterday." Hameru commented. "we need disguises" Kyaku added. they all put on capes "perfect!" They all left for Thirstcon in a very dramatic fashion. as they got there they looked at a schedule to see when Hope✩ would be performing. "it looks like Hope✩ isnt performing until midnight nya~" Raku-Chan said while looking at a schedule. "ugh! we should have come here later in the day then!" Reicheru shouted angry. "dont worry. we can just look at things im sure there are new stuff." Kyaku said. "ye and I still hvent found the good stuff" Hameru said. They all agreed to spend the whole day there until midnight. how do people do this regularly?

It eventually became midnight and they all gathered at the stage to see Hope✩'s performance. Raku-Chan stood in the front of the stage because she wanted to see them perform. Reicheru, Trash, Kyaku, and Hameru waited by the backstage so they could jump in to talk to The Hope Boy when the performance ended. Hope✩ eventually performed and Raku-Chan was meowing and dancing with joy she loved any kind of music. eventually the songs ended and they all went backstage. the four of them bursted down the backstage door and hsouted at Komaeda the Hope Boy.

"Komaeda the Hope Boy explain yourself!" Reicheru shouted at him. Komaeda the Hope Boy shrugged. "am I allowed to do anything in peace? I need money you know. our boss gives us food. but. he hasnt been giving us food lately so I need to make money so I can buy us food so I can make the good good." he responded. they all thought that made sense. but their boss. Hope Boy and Friday Mama had a boss. Komaeda the Hope Boy wasnt the one in charge. they need to find the boss and take him down. They left the backstage area because they solved that problem.

"well its gotten pretty late. we should all head home" Reicheru said to everyone once they met up with Raku-Chan. "you three go on ahead. I'll stay here with Trash" Kyaku said. Hameru stared at her with disgust. "well okay nya!" Raku-Chan said as she skipped out. they followed her. and so Thirstcon ended and they spent most of it being confused over Komaeda the Hope Boy, Hameru never found the goods, Reicheru and Raku-Chan got closer and kykau doesnt hate them as much. and Kyaku is with Trash.

uwu


	26. Chapter 26- Shirp's Sister

It was a new day to do new things. everyone qas relaxing and chilling out. some of them were eating lunch and some watching tv. reicheru and raku-chan were in the lake because kyakuya threw them in there again and they would stay in there almost every day. Shirp just finished eating a sandwich when he got a call. you could hear him responded with things like yes, and no, and yay, and other things. eventyally you heard "WHAT" he almost smashed a plate "what! wWHAT" he continued to scream. eventually the other person hung up. "who was that?" Hiyoko asked just staring at Shirp. everyone was staring at Shirp after that phone call. even Reicheru and Raku-chan had climbed out of the lake to go and hear what happepned.

"my sister. she is coming over to visit tomorrow" Shirp said.

"Shirp-san your sister isnt that bad. whats the big deal?" Snart asked him as he scrolled through the Tumblr Mobile App. Reicheru walked over to the kitchen. grabbed a plate. walked back to where she was originally standing. AND THREW THE PLATE ONTO THE GROUND. "NO. SHE ISNT COMING OVER SHE RUINED MY LIFE" Reicheru screamed. Snart stared at her with his Sassy Snart face and thought "everyone seems tor uin your life". "uh. um. Reicheru? what exactly did Shartara do to you?" Reicheru stared at the floor with the broken plate "she bought me and Tenshikuzu cinnamon rolls and then kidnapped her while I was going to the bathroom!" she shouted. everyone jsut stare. "wow. she really did that?" Shirp asked. Reicheru nodded. he then said "oh and um. who's Tenshikuzu?" Trash stared at shirp "dont ask. its a long story." no one ever questioned that again.

Everyone continued the day normally. they watched TV, sang songs, danced to more songs and Snart got jiggy again. they ate dinner. watched movies. and then went to bed.

It became the next day and they all just waited. waited for the arrival of Shirp's sister, Shartara Akainiku. She knocked on the door. Shirp went to answer the door. he answered the door. "sister! it's great to see you!" he said to her with a smile. "it's good to see you too, Shiro" Shirp looked at her "why did you want to stop by so suddenly?" he asked. "oh I was in the area hunting demons when I decided to stop buy and see you!" she said to him. fair enough. everyone stared. Shartara looked around. "Shiro I didnt know that you lived with all these people. you only ever told me about Snart-" she said but then she interrupted herself "OH. NO. ITS YOU." Shartara said staring Reicheru in the eye with a deathglare. "now, now minna-san. why dont we just talk and not fight nya~" Raku-chan said as she slid in between them. they decided not to fight.

"Shirp, your sister keeps calling you Shiro, is that a nickname?" Mumi asked. "uh no actually, its my real name. I just go by Shirp now" Shartara slammed down her drink "what?! you're going by Shirp now?! how ridiculouso is that name!?" she shouted at him. "well at least I dont go around calling myself Shart and forcing people to use -san when they say my name!" he shouted at her. Raku-chan nya'd in anger "sorry" Shirp said looking at her. Shartara was now going by Shart-san. take notes kids. Reicheru stared Shart-san in the eye. "sooooo. Shart-san... eat any good food lately? specifically cinnamon rolls?" she said at her with that sassy tone. "we all agreed that you wouldnt fight nya!" Raku-Chan said at them.

Kyusiko kept thinking. eventually she stopped thinking. "hey Shirp. if you and Shart-san really are brother and sister how come you dont look alike?" thats right. Now that everyone thought about Shart-san and Shirp didnt look alike at all! Shart-san had hair like cotton candy in color with hot pink eyes. whereas Shirp had brown hair and dull blue eys. "Well obviously its because Shirp looks more like our mother and me and my twin look more like our father" Shart-san with sass that was stronger than Reicheru's. "wait you have a twin!" Kyusiko said as she leaned forward on the table. Shart-san had a twin who often did very different things than her. neither Shart-san or Shirp ever saw her but she did have some things in common with Shart-san. Shirp was the odd one out.

Eventually it became late and Shart-san decided to say. "well im tired im guess I'll stay thisn night" as she fell over on the floor in the hallway. Everyone just stared but they decided to just leave her there because it would be easy being they were running out of space. With Hiyoko and one of the HMQ sleeping on the couch (they took turns each night) the birds forced to be in their bird form in a dog bed, the rest of the HMQ on the floor, Reicheru and Raku-chan in the lake, and Kyaku sneaking into the guest room and sleeping next to Trash. They ahd no space. she slept there.

The next orning they all ate breakfast together and talked about things and everyone got to know Shart-san. Eventually she looked at the time and said "oh well i have to go now! see you all later!" she said as she slid out of the kitchen and out of the hallway and out the door and out the street and out the area until they couldnt see her anymore. "your onee-san seems really kakkoii Shirp-san!" Raku-Chan said to Shirp. Shirt just looked away "she's not that great" he said. Snart comforted him.

And so another set of days passed of them just doing their everyday things. that time would end soon. not now. but soon.

uwu


	27. Chapter 27- Impostor! Part 2

another chapter beginning with saying "it was a new day".

It was a new day. a good walked downstairs to see everyone staring at Trash dancing around. "um. did I miss something?" Shirp asked while still in bunny slippers. "JOHN CENA SAW US AT THE WWE MATCH SO HE'S COMING TO OUR HOUSR WE CAN GET TO MEET HIM" TRASH SHOUTED. Shirp looked at everyone. did they really care that much? none of them cared about things like that. kyake just stared at Trash with thirst. "well um. im just. im just going to go make dinner..." Reicheru stood up "its about time! im starving!". "you could just cook breakfast yourself" Snart said to Reicheru. he was being Sassy Snart again.

Shirp made everyone breakfast and they all ate it. "Nageki you havent eaten anything ever since you first got here. is something wrong? are you sick?" Shirp asked Nageki. Nageki looked away and closed his eyes. "..." he opened his eyes "you shouldnt make enough food for me anymore. I wont eat it..." he said kind of sad. "Nageki are you okay? is something bothering you?" Shirp continued his ask. "ye you're always alone. maybe you should spend some time with us!" Hameru recommended. Nageki looked up at her. "thats okay. im not alone. she's here with me." he said. everyone stared confused but continued eating wafflez. Kyaku ate the nice poptart again.

And so it was later in the day. they would be waiting for John Cena to arrive at their house. Trash paced back and forth at the front of the door and kyaku watched him. everyone else was either sitting by the counter in the kitchen or on the couch. eventually the door bell rang. Shirp had no choice but to push Trash aside to open the door. he opened the door.

Shirp said "hello. it's nice to meet you Mr. Cena. i'm Shirp, the owner of this house-" "AND IM TRASH YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN IM NICE TO MEET YOU" Trash interupted him. John Cena stared at Trash and Shirp. "alright" he said as he walked over and just sat on their couch and drank the juice Raku-Chan was drinking. "NYA. NYA NYA NYA NYA. NO ONE STEALS FROM RAKU-CHAN. I'LL CLAW YOU WITH MY CAT CLAWS!" SHE shouted angrily and was about to tear his face off but Reicheru pulled her back. John Cena just sat there drinking juice from a juice box. He grabbed a magazine from Mumi's hands and started reading. "haha its those minions again! man I love those guys." John Cena said as he saw an add for the Minions movie in theaters July 10th, 2015. Trash stared at him in shock. John Cena hated minions more than anything in the world. Trash started crying, "YOU! ARE YOU REALLY JOHN CENA" he shouted at him while pointing. Snart gaspu'd. that was rude and unexpecred from Trash. Kyaku grabbed the popcorn and shared it with Hameru.

John Cena stood up from the couch and turned around. "oh course im the real John Cena!" he said while smiling at Trash. Trahs still didnt believe him. "oh yeah? PROVE IT! WHAT KIND OF JUICE ARE YOU DRINKING" he said while pointing at the juice box. it was a very plain juice box. all it had on it was the name of what type of juice it was and the brand. John Cena stared at it and sweated really hard. "Apple Juice, duh" he said "SORE WA CHIGAU YO" Trash shouted at him. "what? Im correct." John Cena said confused. "no. you're wrong. It isnt apple juice. its orange juice. why do I know? because tis written right there. and you even looked at the box. so you arent Cena." he said upset. John Cena staredd confused. Trash said while crying and looking down. "thats because... THATS BECAUSE! JOHN CENA CANT READ!" Trash shouted at him. John Cena stepped back. "I. I see... you saw through my disguise..." he said. everyone stared confusion. "thats because as you geussed! im not john cena! he revealed himself to be...

A PALM TREE

"wait no wrong disguise" he said as he then turned into a different person. "THIS is who I really am! Not John Cena... not a palm tree. but me! Envy!" he shouted. "still looks like a palm tree to me" Reicheru commented. Envy was offended. Hameru screamed and ran at Envy and picked him up "NO MORE IMPOSTORS!" She shouted at she threw Envy out the window with intense strength and he went flying. the other impostor was gone. Trash fell to the floor crying. "so we. so we never got to meet John Cena..." he cried. "wait whats that?" Snart said pointing at a letter on the ground. Hameru picked up and read it out loud to everyone.

"I finally did it. I managed to disguise myself as JOhn Cena. John Cena had been dead since that incident two weeks ago when his brother hit him so hard he killed him. now I am the John Cena. I am the one fueling peopl's hopes and dreams." the letter said.

Trash screened. "NO. NO. THIS CANT BE. JOHN CENA CANT BE DEAD.D. HE CANT." He said as he screamed. Kyaku went to hug him but he pushed her away. "JOHN CENA IS DEAD AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF A MALL COP." he screamed. everyone just let him do his thing and left him alone. Paul Blart (mall cop), John Cena's borther, killed him. what would we do now? no one knows that he's dead so Envy is out there pretending to be him. he'll continue to do his things but we'll always know that he's the one that is John Cena.

we'll always know.


	28. Chapter 28- Screaming

and so it was anoher day to wake up to. a day to have fun and do what you want to. Shirp woke up last again for the time in weeks and went downstairs to see the regular routine. kuyuk throwing reicheru and raku-chan into the lake. Nageki reading. Snart, Hiyoko, and Ryouta eating breakfast. Kyusiko and Hameru taking turns on the computer. Mumi, Bobo, watching TV.

"sorry im up so late" Shirp said, apologizing to everyone. they just looked at him and made sure that he knew that it was okay and no big deal. he walked all the way down the stairs to the kitchen and started to eat breakfast. it was yummy. Shirp looked at Snart. Snart looked at Shirp. "so. is there anything planned for today?" Shirp asked him. Snart just looked at the newspaper he was holding "no. nothing planned" he said as he looked at the paper and then to Shirp. Just then kyuko came walking out of the lake. reicheru and raku-chan finally decided to stay in the lake for now. "ey where's Trash?" She asked everyone. Snart looked at the newspaper "he's in his room. playing with this John Cena action figures. he's still pretty upset over what happened" he said without looking up. Kyaku was upset by this so ran up to the guest room and dragged him downstairs.

So it would be another day. a day where they would all have to agree onw hat to do. or to all do different things ignoring each other. none of them liked that. but sometimes that was the best. KYusiko walked away from the computer because she gave it to Hameru to use and sat down on the courch. "so. what'cha guys watching" she asked the two of them Mumi turned around to look at her "we're not sure. we cant really decide on something to watch". she turned around and Kyusiko just shrugged and agreed to go along with this.

It was now around lunch time. everyone was sitting along the table eating lunch that some of them made i dont know who exactly but they helped each other make it uwu. They ate a good different type of food. Bobo took a big bite out of a rice ball. she made an amazed face. "these rice balls taste like wet G.I, Joes!" she said while looking at the rice balls (or as they often call them, jelly filled donuts) screaming was heard. Trash jumped onto the table. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. THOSE ARENT G.I. JOE FIGURES. THOSE ARE MY JOHN CENA ACTION FIGURES. **COLLECTOR'S EDITION** " he screamed. Bobo just pushed the chair bag. he continued screaming. he stopped screaming. however screaming was still heard. it wasnt Trash's screaming? no. it wasnt. they all looked in the direction where the screaming was coming from. they looked around a wall and saw hameru screaming while staring at the computer. she never joined them at the table now that they thought about it so it maikes sense. they ran out of the eating area to see if she is alright.

she wasnt

she was screaming and panicking. she had all the windows on the computer closed out so no one could she what she was creaming at and she wouldnt tell anyone. they all looked confused. Kyaku stepped up. "Hameru why're you screaming?" she said ina weird calm voice. Hameru kept screaming. well maybe she just needed to scream to let whatever just happened out of her system. the day went on and people continued their regular things. it became dinner time. "Hameru are you at least going to eat dinner?" Kyusiko said to her from across the hall. Hameru walked into the room. still screaming. she looked at the mash potato. she was still screaming. she began to heat. however she was still screaming.

"AAAAAAAAA aughsgurghg AAAAAAAAsgahgh" you could hear her scream as she sounded muffled from time to time as she was eating the mash potato. she ate her fill of mash potato and almost died from choking on water she drank. but she was still screaming. Everyone decided to go to bed early so they wouldnt have to deal with the screaming.

The next day they woke up. normally they awoke to beautiful winds and chirping birds (not the birds that are in the house) to a peaceful morning. but no. this day they all woke up to Hameru screaming. "You're STILL screaming?!" Reicheru shouted at her. Kyaku stared at Reicheru with an evil eye. "okay fine... come on raku-chan...lets go to the lake..." she said very bored. Shirp did think that was weird. "screaming this long isnt healthy! we need to get her to a doctor!" he said. "yea but what kind?" the hmq said at the same time. They all eventually found a doctor of some sort and took Hameru there.

"now then. how long has she been screaming?" The doctor asked everyone with a gentle, friendly voice. "since yesterday. it happened around lunch time" Shirp said with responsibility. the doctor stared at Hameru, still screaming. "well then. I've dealt with similar things before." he said with a soft voice again. "you have?!" Kyusiko and Mumi shouted slash asked. "yes. it happens when someone sees something shocking that leaves them uncomofrt. I can only imagine what she saw" the doctor answered. what did she see? Hameru sat back in a comfy chair and the doctor put a thing on her head and wore headphones. he was going to go into her mind and find out what she saw. that would be the only way to find out what the issue was and how to stop it. he made everyone go quiet and listened carefully beyond the screaming. the doctor looked down in frustration and up again. "im sorry...but I cant help her... she completely forgot about what she was screaming about and has just focuses on screaming...there is no way to fix that" he said crying in a sad voice this time. everyoneg rabbed Hameru and went home.

Well. it looks like Hameru would be like thsi forever. Hameru sat down against a wall on the floor and fell asleep. as she fell asleep the screams slowly got quieter. only way to find out if this was over was when she woke up. hours passed and she eventually slowly woke up. all of the hmq were there. they gave her a hug. "im so glad you're back to the way you always are!" they all said. Hameru stared. it was quiet. and then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Hameru screamed again. everyone looked away in frustration. Hameru hugged everyone again because they backed away and hugged tight "just kidding" she said with a wink and a smile.

and she never was in a state of forever screaming ever again.


	29. Chapter 29- Making Dinner

It was a new,good day to wake up to. the last day that any of them would be able to wake up peacefully without issues or fears. everyone was downstairs doing their regular routine. breakfast. reading. tv. computer. lake throwing. they all laughed as things like that suddenly became normal. they all forgot about the issues that happened with john cena and the sentient palm tree. they also seemed to forget about komaeda the hope boy, friday mama, and most importantly bonerfart. light screaming and frutrustnation was heard from the tv area. kyok threw a controller on the ground. she lost as super smash bros. for the nintendo wii u. she ran over to the other room and stared at trash. and he looks at me. and i look at him. at he looks at me. and I look at him. Raku-Chan bursted into the room THROUGH A WINDOW UGH (it was locked because kyaku didnt want them coming back in so raku-chan just smashed her way through) she ran in screaming.

"minna-san! did you hear over the radio! a new theme park opened up last weekend and we didnt know!" she pouted. she had to be the first one on the rides and she wasnt. Reicheru slowly walked in afterwards. kyaku was on fire with anger. "well we should go! we have nothing better to do right?" reicheru said. everyone just looked at each other and nodded in a greement. they all changed clothes and got ready. they all met up downstairs and headed out. trying to ignore the broken window.

They finally made it to the theme park. it was called nya~neko land. A theme park cat themed. they all could see why raku-chan wanted to go here. after everyone went through the gates raku-chan grabbed reicheru and trash by the arms and led them around. because they were cat-people as well she wanted to show them everything because it is a cat themed park like I said uwu. kyaku did not like that and followed them without anyone knowing except anyone behind her could see her and the entire hmq laughed. Hiyoko made sure everyone followed her becuase she was good at leading people. they all rode rides but mostly stood in line for hours.

it was now around noon and everyone met up in front of a giant-cat statue that was the main attraction. they all met up and ate lunch. it was hot dogs and a slurpee. they all sat around and talked for a while. and it was nice except hameru decided to say something that would change everything.

"hey have you guys seen kyaku?" she said confused and everyone else realized that they hadnt seen saw her since they first got to the park and she ran off stalking raku-chan and the meows. They all had to split up to find kyaku or else bad things would happen. very bad things. what kind of bad things would happen? when she is alone for a long while she gets thirsty...because y'know, she has no money to buy a drink. the meows ran run direction, the hmq ran another, the birds one way, hiyoko, snart, and shirp another. they just couldnt find her. oh boy. what now.

eventually as the hmq were walking around exhausted they saw...KYAKU. she was in line for a ride where a cat falls. the line starts outside but goes inside and she was about to go inside. that was bad. just then four people came up to the hmq. they said kind words. "hey, we have these skip-to-the-front-of-the-line passes and we dont want them anymore? care to use them?" they said. that was their chance. they would use those to get to the front of the line and meet up with kyaku!. they called the others to inform them of their plan. they got to the front of the line and were put in the same cart as kyaku as they wanted to.

"kyaku! we finally found yoU!" Hameru shouted at kyaku event hough she didnt need smiled. "ye okay that scool" the ride started. they all looked around as the cart moved forward into darkness and then it turned a corner and it stopped. mumi screamed. "what is there to scream about? you arent afraid of the dark. what so scary?" Kyusiko said to her. I couldnt tell what face she made becuase it was dark and no one could see uwu. suddenly the floor disappeared and the cart flew downward on its own because of gravity and they ALMOST DIED. but they didnt. so they all got off theride and met everyone at the main cat statue. it was now dark and they watched the fireworks go off in the shape of cats. the meows meowed and kyaku meowed once to sound cool but everyone just laughed.

they all drove home and sang songs from trash's ipod like one song they all jammed out to was some song called Single Ladies by some singer named Beyoncé. snart got jiggy as usual. the car ride was taking a while. so hiyoko went on her phone and scrolled through the mobile app and asked a question to everyone in the car. "hey guys. what does DMMD stand for?" they all looked at each other. they had ideas but werent sure.

Kyaku was the first to speak up. "it stands for Dance Meme Man Dance. duh." she said in a nice tone. everyone else looked doubtful. Kyusiko thought about it. "im pretty sure it's Dramatical Miku Miku Dance!" she said with high hope. everyone else shrugged. that wasnt it. Shirp thought about it. "Snart-Kun, didnt you tell me it was Dudes Making Manly Dudelove ?" snart looked nervous. "no. I was lying. I dont really know what it stands for" everyone got angry. Reicheru looked at them all. "I was told by someone that it was Dad Mink Making Dinner" she added her comment. people thought that was dumb. Mumi stood up and cleared her throat. "you're all being dumb. what it REALLY stands for is Dramatical Murder Murder Dramatical" she said proudly. after sitting there with patience but looking annoyed from their dumb answered Hameru finally spoke up. "Well, Mumi that was actually pretty close. the true meaning of it is DRAMAtical Murder!" she said to finally end this all. they all doubted her even more from that. oh well.

and so they finally got home. very very hungry because they only ate lunch and kyaku was also thirsty, they bought her a drink so ?. as they got home and kicked off their shoes (one hit a light and it broke) and they put down any bags and raku-chan put down a giant plush cat she won. they smelled food coming from a kitchen. oh ye! they saw light coming from it as well! they walked towards the kitchen carefully with a gun. they turned around the corner and saw someone cooking something in a pan on the stove. sitting next to him was a big bird. the birds were amaze. Snart spoke up. "you...who are you...how did you get in our house...what are you doing..." Snart said angrily put quietly. the person just looked at him and then turned towards the stove. he was quiet but eventually spoke. "Im making dinner" he said. everyone stood confused. did he know when they would get home? Reicheru stood up. "you better not put anything weird in there! I dont like peppers so take any of those out!" she shouted in his face. he looked disappoint. "this dinner isnt for you. its for my bird" he said as he pointed to the pink bird next to him. everyone gaspu'd. they all just walked around to the other side of the kitchen and took a seat while shirp got food for them. shirp turned around to look at the person. "if you are going to come in here to use our kitchen. you can at least tell us your name. the person turned around. "...my name is Mink..." he said and turned around to cooking. REICHERU JUMPED UP AND SHOUTED AND POINTED AT EVERYONE. "hIyoko! DMMD really DOES stand for Dad Mink Making Dinner! I was correct!" she shouted and her and everyone's faces. they were annoyed because they dropped that subject.

Shirp finally got everyone hot pockets and gave them to everyone. "what are we gonna do about this. just let him use our kitchen to make food and then leave? that's pretty weird. who just breaks into someone's home to use their appliances- WAIT A SECOND" he thought "WHERE HAVE I SEEN A SITUATION LIKE THIS BEFORE" he thought louder. and turned around and whispered to some of them. "hey. doesnt this situation remind you guys of what happened with Cheese-Kun?" he asked them. "you mean the cheese blob that came in, helped us, and got eaten! yeah!" Trash said. but then he remembered. they never did learn who cheese-kun was and why of all people he decided to help them. they needed to solve that mystery. they would talk about that. suddenly the person turned around and said to them.

"I made the dinner. I'll be leaving now." he said as he walked out of the door. they all just looked confused. what was that all about? oh well. nothing came from it either. did it really tho? now they had the mystery of Cheese-kun to talk about. all thanks to a dad cooking dinner for his son bird.


	30. Chapter 30- Cheese-Kun

! It's finally the 30th chapter! I cant believe I made it this far! thank you myself for writing this much! uwu!

everyone woke up at all the same time and went downstairs and they all watched tv or searched the computer or read the newspaper and some of them crowded around Nageki reading a book. kyak wasnt throwing reicheru or raku-chan into the lake and they were getting information as well. why were they getting information? they needed to find out things more about cheese-kun. they needed to know who he was. eventually it became later in the day and everyone was exhausted. Shirp laid down and looked up.

"I just cant find anything..." he said kind of complaining. everyone just looked at him with faces that said "same" they all didnt know what to do. they needed this information so they couldnt just give it up. they promised that they would never give it up or let it down, or to run around and desert it. they needed to know about cheese-kun. Raku-Chan stood up fast and was a lil dizzy from it but eventually spoke up.

"minna-san! we must never give up! we can do it nya!" she said trying to encourage them. it helped. even kyaku listened to her and wasnt u[set. and so they all stood up and gathered together to get an idea of what to do. they all thought. raku-chan got another idea.

"oh! cheese-kun said he loved pizza hut and we buried his hat in a pizza hut box right?" everyone nodded "so lets go to pizza hut to get information!" she shouted. everyone else shouted a yes and they ran to the car. the pizza hut was on complete opposite side of the state so it was a long drive. when they were almost half way there a talking started.

"hey. if the drive to pizza hut from our house takes this long. how long do you think it took for cheese-kun to walk to our house!?" Hiyoko said shouted talked. "but we cant be sure that cheese-kun came from pizza hut now can we." Reicheru responded with sass. Kyaku stared at her in a way as to say "if you talk one more time i'm throwing you and raku-chan out the window" Hameru looked at her with eyes that would say "please dont" and so after that the 5 hour drive left was quiet.

they eventually got to pizza hut. they parked the car and stepped outside. and stepped into the restaurant that was pizza hut. i've never been to a pizza hut and have only ordered delivery so i cant describe what it looks like uwu sorry uwu. they sat down while Snart and Shirp walked up to a person working there. you could tell they were working there because they wore hats that say "I work here". Snart decided to ask the obvious question.

"so. do you know anyone or anything by the name of Cheese-kun?" he asked the worker. they just looked confused. "we've never heard of a cheese-kun before. we get asked this a lot but we just dont understand it. sorry 'bout that" the worker said as they shrugged. Snart began to walk out of the door but Shirp convinced him to stay in the place so they could at least eat pizza. Snart walked over to the table and sat down. they all fun eating pizza. Shirp didnt eat it. he knew it would taste just like cheese-kun. even though it was yummy he just couldnt think of doing something so gross again. It eventually became late and they all left.

they walked out the store. into the car. and trash played some groovy tunes like the space jam theme song. Snart got jiggy but that was danger because he was driving. they eventually got home 10 hours later and all feel asleep. none of them landed on a bed, couch, pillow, or even blanket. they all feel on the floor.

they all woke up the next morning tired and in pain. they all slept on the floor and they drank 5 CUPS OF COFFEE. they read the newspaper and continued their reuglar research but it wasnt as intense. suddenly the TV went static and Hameru jumped up and ran towards the tv. suddenly the static went to of someone they had seen before but not in a while.

KOMAEDA THE HOPE BOY.

"im sure you're wondering why we havent met in a while" he said to them with more hope than ever! they all stared questionably. hameru was disappointed because it was just hope boy and not anything else. komeada the hope boy talked. "I know that you wish to know more about Cheese-kun. very well. we will tell you everything on one condition. you must come to us in the same alleyway where we met to get info" and the tv went static and then back to my little pony. everyone looked at each other. it was where they saw hope boy running away from hiyoko with birds on his arms shouting hope. they had to go there.

and so they ran there. they were now there.

Komaeda the Hope Boy was standing there with Friday Mama standing next to him and Bonerfart in a tall bird cage that was too small for him. They all stood in front of them lined up. Komaeda the Hope Boy finally talked.

"Cheese-kun was something created by our hopeful boss who loves to cook. one day, while making AMAZING GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICHES a piece of cheese dripped off of the pan and became sentient like a vacuum or an egg. he walked away and found a hat because people yelled at him for being naked. becuase he was so used to helping people he felt that he needed to find people to help, and those same people would eventually eat him. thats what food's job is. he eventually found you to help. our boss didnt like that so he sent Friday Mama after him to go and eat him. he didnt need his help anymore. and that is the tale of Cheese-kun." Hope Said. they all stood there confused.

"ALRIGHT HE'S HERE. LETS FIGHT HIM" Reicheru shouted while jumping forward Trash and Raku-chan held her back. Komaeda the Hope Boy laughed. "well then. I have no intention of fighting here. Friday Mama tell 'em" he said as he looked down towards Friday Mama at the end of his sentence. Friday mama jumped forward and made a screen where a silhouette was visible. it was of a person with crazy spiky hair. this was their boss. his voice was messed up from the slow internet connection but he talked.

"the Snart. the Shirp. the HMQ. The Meows. the Birds. I knew you all would eventually get together. and now that all of your issues have been solved and you have had your fun. it is time to fight me. fight me and my team in front of you. in one week from today. we will fight to the death. bye." he said as the message ended and Friday Mama stood back. Komaeda the Hope Boy looked at them.

"well. I guess that settles it. see you next week. bye-bye!" he said as he turned around walking back while Friday Mama followed him pushing Bonerfart's cage. Bonerfart saw Hiyoko and Hiyoko saw him real quick before they disappeared into the darkness and she cried.

In one week. they would find Komaeda the Hope Boy, Friday Mama, and their boss. and free Bonerfart. it all would be over.

soon


	31. Chapter 31- Party Time

it was the day after what happened with komaeda the hope boy, friday mama, and the talk they had with their boss. they had one week before they would have to fight those three. Raku-chan jumped onto the couch and laid down. kyok screamed. raku-chan then stood back up and started screaming.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE NYA" she shouted. they all thought about it. "HOPE BOY IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" she cried. everyone just looked at each other. Reicheru got an idea. "well if we're all going to die, why not throw a huge party so we can at least have fun before we do die!" everyone thought that was a good idea, kyaki was upset because it was reicheru's idea but it was a good idea. the week day wasnt a good day for a party. so they would party saturday. two days before you would have to fight komaeda the hope boy, friday mama, and their boss.

It was now early in the day saturday. everyone was awake talking about the party they would be having later that day. Kyaku put raku-chan and reicheru in the lake and put a gate around it. they would be stuck in there all day. hameru and kyusiko and mumi and bobo were on the computer doing stuff like they always do. they were about to start talking about what they would eat but then got all sad because they thought of cheesekun. but eventually some of them just decided to cook together. one of the birds that was popular decided to invite over every single student at their school. and they also invited yuki, minna, and all of their friends from akuma no uta high school. this party was going to be fun.

it was now later in the day and people came to their house and there was music and they showed really cool movies like shrek and awesome tv shows like cory in the house. Trash had his ipod playing through the house and it played nice music. once everyone got to the party it was very crowded and people went outside and everywhere. Shirp looked a bit sad. neither his sister or saruya came to the party. but Snart told him it was okay and that he can always see them some other time.

Kyusiko was walking around the place trying to find something I dont remember what and as she was walking she saw that they still had anghel still tied up becaus ethey didnt want any windows to be broken but she thought it'd be fun so she let him go and EVERY WINDOW IN THE HOUSE WAS SHATTERED. everyone just laughed. they didnt care what happened.

Mumi was singing karaoke with hiyoko and ryouta and she was singing the best songs I dont know what she was singing but it was the best. She challenged more people to karaoke and won every round. people thought that was amazing. she eentually got tired but instead of quitting she ate some chicken nuggets drank some soda and then went back with full energy. wow.

Bobo eventually jumped in the lake and I have no idea why. the gate on the lake was removed and other people were having watergun fights. bobo joined in. oh no. bobo was an expert at nerf gun wars so she was amazing at water gun fights. everyone lost and bobo reigned supreme. she eventually fell over on raku-chan and almost drowned her but they're both alright dont worry.

Hameru was in a corner with the creepy murder bird and all the other birds that were similar and started kissing all of them and singing and then she screamed for no reason (oh no not this again) and that concerned kyusiko so she ran over

"Hameru, this screaming better not be over the things that you saw on the computer earlier." she said in a sassy tone. Hameru just looked away, it was over what hapepned earlier. shuu (which is creepy murder bird's name) asked what was the thing that happened earlier. Kyusiko sighed and sat down to explain.

"well earlier today she was on the computer as usual, and she probably saw something, im not sure what she doesnt really tell us anything, and then she started shouting "GOOD GOOD. thats some good good RIGHT THERE. rIGHT THere" over something we dont know-" Kyusiko was about to continue when she didnt see hameru and turned around, she was running around showing everyone drawings that she made while still screaming. the people she was showing the drawings to were the shurara corps from the maid cafe at akuma no uta high school! Snart saw them and panicked.

"GET OUT OF HERE WHAT DO YOU THINK DOING" Snart shouted at them. Hameru mentioned how shurara wasnt there and they were just here for food and party fun. Snart calmed down and they all continued having fun. one of them, gyororo was about to drink something like he did back at the maide cafe at akuma no uta high school all that months ago. HAMERU JUMPED TO THE GROUND AND STOPPED HIM. she couldnt have another lemon joke series.

Kyaku was staring at Trash over a balcony watching Trash swing on the chandelier and sing and HE ALMOST FELL but he didnt. kyaku almost freaked out. but she didnt. she followed trash all day and it was weird to see but eveyrone just went along with it. eventually kyaku almost fell asleep and trash fell onto the floor in the middle of the room. everyone ran in. they all heard it because all of the windows are gone. they all ran in and thats when shirp decided the party was over. everyone left and everyone that lives there just fell over asleep.

the next day everyone woke up not remembering anything that happened. they all slept on the floor so they complained but the hmq were used to it. Snart laughed for the first time they'd heard. they all had fun and knew that in one day serious things would happen. very serious things. but until then. they needed more sleep. so they went back to bed.

uwu


	32. Chapter 32- Finale

Everyone woke up that morning. They all made sure to sleep well. They all went downstairs, ate breakfast, changed clothes, and got ready. This would be it.

This would be their final fight.

Hameru started to walk out the door before anyone else.

"Hey! Hameru! Where you going? None of us are really ready to go just yet." Kyusiko shouted at her.

Hameru turned around and smiled. "Isn't it best we get there first?" She said. Everyone thought that was a good idea. So they finished up and headed out.

As they drove up to area they intended to meet. It was the area where Shiro, Alucard, Reicheru, and the others first saw Komaeda the Hope Boy and Hiyoko. They've been here before as well. When they met up with Reicheru when she was going against them. But now Reicheru was on their side. And it was time to take down Komaeda the Hope Boy, Tamama, Their Boss, and to free Okosan.

As they all lined up and formed a wall, standing right next to each other, Shiro held Alucard's hand. He was a bit nervous and was afraid that they would get hurt. Suddenly laughter was heard. They had heard this laughing before. It was the laughing of Komaeda the Hope Boy. He walked over with Tamama walking fast behind him.

"Hey! Where's Okosan!?" Hiyoko shouted while stepping a bit forward. Komaeda the Hope Boy just shrugged. "You aren't very observant, are you," he said as Hiyoko looked offended "he's up there." Hope Boy said pointing up to a balcony. Okosan was in a small bird cage. Hiyoko stepped back.

Hameru was still smiling. Kyaku looked over at her. Something was wrong. Just as she was about to ask Hameru a question. They all heard the sound of a motorcycle. The sound of it came closer and closer. Until, the motorcycle came and parked right next the Komaeda the Hope Boy. The person that was on the motorcycle got off, took off sunglasses he was wearing, and looked at everyone.

"So, this is the Snart Squad you were telling me about." The motorcycle man said as he looked at Komaeda the Hope Boy who nodded. The motorcycle man got a face of shock, he turned around and faced everyone. "I'm sorry for being so rude. My name is Guy Fieri, and I am...their boss." He said. Everyone gasped. So this was their main enemy.

Reicheru stepped forward. "SO _YOU'RE_ GUY FIERI. GET READY TO DIE!" she screamed, everyone was embarrassed. Trash and Raku-Chan held her back. Shiro decided just standing there wouldn't do any good. So he gathered his courage and spoke up.

"U-um, Mr. Fieri... why. um, why do you do this?!" Shiro shouted at Guy. They never really knew what they wanted, they just knew that Komaeda the Hope Boy wanted hope. Guy laughed and stared directly at Shiro. "I want to turn the world into my domain. And to do that, I first must deep fry it in the best of oils. But, because I have to deal with people like you, that's going to have to wait." he said while looking at them all.

"If you plan on covering the world in oils to deep fry it, you'd need to be much bigger than what you are now." Alucard said to Guy. Guy laughed yet again.

"I was hoping one of you would mention that..." he laughed again and took out a bottle of soda. Everyone looked shocked, except Hameru, who just stood there, smiling. Guy Fieri drank the entire soda in one sip. He burped and in a split second became the size of buildings far taller than the ones in their current city.

"Now I can fully carryout my plan. Being this size will also be easier for taking you out!" Guy said as he moved his foot to step on them, but they all managed to escape. Guy looked upset. "Komaeda! Tamama! Akumi! Take care of them while I heat up the oil." Guy demanded. Everyone looked confused. What did he mean by Akumi? Surely he didn't mean Akumi as in Hameru Akumi. Hameru laughed. That same laugh that Guy and Hope Boy have. Wings came out of her back, her entire outfit changed to a dark and feathery one, and she flew over to stand next to Ko and Tamama.

"Hameru...why...why did you do this..." Kyaku said almost crying but she was super angry. Hameru laughed.

"I was almost scared when Dio pretended to be me and sided with Ko. My cover was almost blown. But luckily you all are idiots! I've been with Guy from the very beginning!" She smiled at all of them. Everyone panicked. Suddenly Tamama jumped forward and knocked over Raku-Chan!

"N-nya..." Raku-Chan said while she was having trouble to breathe, suddenly Reicheru came over and kicked Tamama away like a soccer ball.

"Are you alright Raku-Chan?" Reicheru asked her. Raku-Chan just smiled. "Arigatou-gozaimasu, Rei-chan."

Komaeda the Hope Boy leaned back a bit but used that to jump forward and he tackled Ryouta! Komaeda was screaming a lot of things none of them could understand, but it was mostly insulted this bird with no hope. Ryouta turned into his bird form and flew away, Komaeda the Hope Boy hit the ground.

Hameru was about to jump and attack Shiro but they all suddenly heard Guy Fieri's loud voice shout from above.

"Ko, Tamama, Akumi, it is time." He said as his mouth opening to the size of a garage and sucked up air like a vacuum.

Komaeda the Hope Boy and Tamama were sucked up and consumed by Guy Fieri, using them to make himself stronger. Hameru began floating up and just as she was about to be consumed Seyiku swooped by and saved Hameru. She held Hameru and flew down with the help of Nageki in his bird form. Hameru began to cry.

"S-Seyiku...How are you here?!" She asked as she looked up at Seyiku. Seyiku looked down and smiled at Hameru.

"The power of Kyaku, Mumi, Bobo, Kyusiko, and your hearts and true friendship brought me back into this world, I still am a ghost though." She explained as Hameru wiped away her tears. As they landed to the ground everyone was yelling at Hameru but she apologized.

Guy Fieri screamed. He then reached to grab Okosan, but all of the Holy Meme Quintet shot at him to distract him while Hiyoko ran and saved him. Guy Fieri became blind from all of the rocks the six of them threw at him. He tumbled around when suddenly Shiro's heart began to glow! Everyone was distracted and looked.

"Shiro-San..." Alucard said as he looked at Shiro.

"W-what is it, Alu-Kun?! Do you know what this is?!" He said a bit confused. Alucard nodded and held Shiro's hand.

Alucard explained to Shiro that the power of their love, along with the power of everyone's soul and energy powered a powerful beam that would destroy Guy and bring harmony to the universe. The two of them used this opportunity while everyone else added in their power and bright lights shot at Guy. He was evaporated.

A wormhole suddenly opened and everyone besides Shiro began to float towards it. Shiro started crying.

"Alu-Kun! What is that thing!?" He shouted at him so he could hear him. By this point the entire Holy Meme Quintet had been fully absorbed.

"Shiro-San, you know that all of us don't belong in this universe, we belong somewhere else," All of the birds and Hiyoko had been absorbed.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to meet again..." He promised him, Reicheru and Raku-Chan were now gone. Trash floated there, waiting for Alucard.

As they slowly floated farther apart Alucard reached out his arm and shouted.

"Shirp don't go!" he shouted at him.

"It okay. Snart...rabu..." Shiro responded. Alucard and Trash instantly disappeared and the wormhole closed. Shiro dropped to his knees and cried.

Because his home had been destroyed both from the attack against Guy and the party thrown the other night, Shiro had no place to go, so he decided to stay with a distant relative of his, Shirou, from now on. Shiro continued his regular routine. He would get coffee, study magical girls, and read.

He walked around town. And as he did he saw a bright light shine, and five girls ran across that light to get somewhere. Shiro thought they looked awful like the Holy Meme Quintet. But he ignored it. He continued thinking, thinking that his life had become great again. And that he would live a long, happy life studying magical girls. And that's what happened.

However things would change, but not until weeks later, when he would meet an old friend of his again...

~The End~


End file.
